Fujoshi The Series
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Jungkook membuktikan lewat mata kepalanya sendiri, mereka nyata. BTS FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Mentioned!TaeGi. 7th Series: Blue Film. RnR please? :3
1. Shocked

**Shocked!**

 **.**

 **BTS's FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon & other ****God**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jungkook membuktikan lewat mata kepalanya sendiri, mereka nyata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Jungkook mulai menyiapkan perlengkapannya yang akan ia bawa ke acara konser sang idola. Tentu saja karena Jungkook adalah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Si pecinta _Boyband Rookies_ yang kini tengah naik daun, _Bangtan Boys_ namanya. _Boyband_ aliran musik _HipHop_ beranggotakan lima orang dengan sifat ramahnya.

Jungkook hapal betul dengan semua membernya, dari seluruh _funfact_ maupun biografi tentang setiap membernya. Grup yang memiliki seorang _leader_ bernama RapMon, disusul dengan _hyung_ tetua mereka bernama Jin, lalu ada Yoongi sebagai _rapper_ , Jimin dengan posisi vokalisnya hingga _maknae_ mereka Taehyung. Bahkan Jungkook dapat membedakan wajah mereka di luar kepala dengan benar dalam waktu dua minggu.

" _Lightstick_ , _camera_ , _monopod_ , _powerbank_ , ah ya, tiketnya jangan sampai lupa—Aduh dimana aku menyimpannya?!"

Jungkook mulai mengabsen satu persatu barang bawaannya secara detail. Begitu tahu tiketnya tidak ada di tempat, rasa panik mulai menyerang pikirannya. Mengubrak-abrik seisi kamarnya dengan beringas.

"KETEMU!" pekiknya bahagia saat setengah jam lamanya sibuk mencari kesana-sini.

"Hadiah untuk Taehyungie _oppa_ jangan lupa!"

Dalam dunia seorang _fangirl_ sudah pasti memiliki satu kesayangan member yang paling dicintai sehidup semati, seperti Jungkook satu ini. Taehyunged, _fans_ fanatik dari sang _maknae_ di _Bangtan Boys_.

' _Senyum_ Taehyung _oppa membutakan mataku dan menggetarkan hatiku._ ' Ungkap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar polosnya.

"Ya ampun hampir saja lupa! _Handbanner_ _OTP_ ku, TaeGi. Kyaaa mereka kan _couple_ imut menggemaskan."

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat dunia seorang _Fangirl_ lebih berwarna, menjadi seorang _Fujoshi_ -pecinta _boys love_ \- dari masing-masing member dalam satu grup, atau bahkan bisa di luar member grup. Sebutan _OTP_ tentu saja adalah _One True Pairing_ yang membuat mereka menggila, terlebih saat ada _moment_ yang membuat jiwa seorang _fujoshi_ histeris.

Jungkook mengelus lembut _handbanner_ dengan foto Taehyung dan Yoongi yang ada di sana, sosok Taehyung yang sedang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, mereka tengah melakukan sebuah _back hug_ yang membuat hatinya meletup-letup diliputi rasa bahagia khas seorang _fujoshi_.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah lengkap, Jungkook bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap pergi ke _venue_ konser nanti. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, sementara masih ada waktu lima jam lagi untuk _standby_ di _venue_ sebelum konser dimulai pada pukul empat sore.

Hampir dua puluh menit dihabiskan Jungkook untuk membersihkan diri, tentu saja bertemu dengan sang _idol_ harus bersih dan wangi. Jungkook memulai ritualnya, dimulai dari memakaikan _handbody_ ke seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_ , berpakaian dengan _t-shirt_ hitam yang bertuliskan _Bangtan Boys_ , lalu memoleskan wajahnya dengan dandanan tipis, hingga mengecat kuku-kuku lentiknya. Sempurna, bukan?

"Aku harus cepat sampai sana, siapa tahu dapat _handbanner_ gratisan."

Mengambil tas selempangnya secara serampangan, lalu memakai sepatu _nike_ merahnya, sedetik kemudian sosok Jungkook telah hilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Kedua orangtua Jungkook sedang bekerja, jadi dia bebas pergi. Lagipula, Jungkook sudah mendapatkan izin untuk pergi ke konser hari ini.

' _Drtt… drtt…'_

 **Hei gigi kelinci, kita ketemuan di venue saja ya. Kau lama, aku sudah lumutan menunggumu. Kbye~ :3**

Sender: Hosiki

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan dalam ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi sahabatnya yang berjanji menonton bersama-sama.

"Hosiki, aku sudah sampai. Kau di mana… oh… _ne_ , tunggu aku di sana!"

Selang beberapa menit Jungkook menghampiri temannya yang dipanggil _Hosiki_ itu, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali penampilannya yang nyentrik. Kemudian Jungkook meneriaki gadis bertubuh ramping tersebut.

"Hosiki…"

"Kookie- _ya_ , ayo kita mengantri. Barisan sudah lumayan panjang."

" _Ya_ , Jung Hoseok, kau terlalu bersemangat!"

"Tentu saja, aku mau mengabadikan moment YoonMin ku." Gadis manis bernama Hoseok itu menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Jungkook dengan gaya imutnya.

" _OTP_ ku lebih _real_! Akan ku tunjukkan jika mereka lebih nyata dari YoonMin mu itu." Jungkook balas meledek teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Hah, aku tidak akan membuktikan apa-apa, mereka akan nyata dengan sendirinya. Hahaha…" Hoseok memandang Jungkook dengan wajah _stay cool_ nya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, ayo kita tukarkan tiket ini, cepat!"

Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah berteman dua tahun lamanya, saling mengenal karena mereka sesama pecinta _Bangtan Boys_. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka di konser sebelumnya, kemudian berlanjut dengan bertukar nomor _handphone_ , dan selanjutkan mereka sering bertemu karena secara kebetulan dua gadis remaja itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Hingga tanpa disadari keduanya sudah mulai bersahabat. Walaupun ada satu perbedaan dalam dunia _fangirling_ mereka, yang membuat mereka seringkali beradu _argument_ hingga memulai pertengkaran kecil, justru itulah persahabatan mereka semakin erat terjalin.

"Kookie _-ya_ , kau haus? Aku membawakan minum untuk kita berdua."

"Ah, Hosiki memang yang terbaik. Aku juga membawa makanan ringan, nanti sambil menunggu kita ngemil yuk!"

"Kerjaanmu tak lebih dari makan, hm… _arraseo_. Padahal aku sedang _diet_ kau tahu?"

"Tubuhmu gampang terbawa angin, Hosiki. Buat apa melakukan _diet_ , _paboya_."

" _Ya, ya_! Ini namanya menjaga tubuh tetap ideal, aku yakin, perutmu pasti bergelambir banyak, iya 'kan?!"

"Kau puas sekali mengejekku."

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang mengundang banyak perhatian orang, Jungkook dan Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan istirahat setelah mengantri hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Aku tidak sabar, konser masih tiga jam lagi… Aaaah, lama." Hoseok melirik jam tangannya, bibirnya mengerucut imut mengingat masih lama mereka bertemu idolanya.

"Kau tidak sabar bertemu dengan si hidung minimalismu itu, heh?"

" _Aish_ , jaga ucapanmu, Jiminie itu tampan dan karismatik. Tidak seperti Taehyung kerempengmu itu."

" _Ya_! mulutmu tajam sekali, _byuntae_!"

Lagi, pertengkaran kecil selalu menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Hoseok tertawa geli melihat wajah Jungkook saat sosok Taehyung dijadikan bulan-bulanan.

"Gigi kelinci manis, ngambek… coba lihat, bibirnya seperti bebek. Huuu~" Jungkook memberengut kesal, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang masih saja tertawa puas.

"Aku mau pipis, mau ke toilet. Hosiki aku titip tas dan ponselku, jangan ganti _wallpaper_ ponselku dengan foto YoonMin mu! Awas kau…"

Dan sekali lagi Hoseok memekik girang melihat Jungkook yang berlari terburu-buru untuk memenuhi hajat buang air kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermata bulat dengan gigi kelincinya itu berjalan menelusuri seluruh ruangan di dalam satu gedung, sempat mendesah frustasi saat dirinya belum bisa menemukan dimana toilet berada. Kaki jenjangnya tetap berjalan lagi, matanya terus berpendar mencari-cari simbol ataupun petunjuk dengan keterangan _Toilet_. Dan di ujung sayap kiri gedung, Jungkook menemukannya.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa toilet ini terpencil sekali sih."

Jungkook mulai memasuki toilet dengan simbol wanita tentu saja, segera menuntaskan rasa buang air kecilnya. Dengan langkah terburu, Jungkook memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan merasa begitu lega saat hasrat pipisnya dituntaskan.

Jungkook bersiap lagi, membenahi penampilannya. Tangannya hampir meraih untuk membuka kunci pada bilik tersebut, sebelum sebuah suara aneh menginterupsinya.

"Sst… diamlah hyung."

"Kau gila?!"

Jungkook terdiam kaku, apa ada orang yang sedang mengincarnya saat ini? Sepertinya ia tidak salah memasuki toilet, namun mengapa ada suara dua orang pria di sini?

"Tidak akan ada yang memasuki toilet ini, aku sudah menguncinya, sayang…"

" _Ya_! Singkirkan tangan mesummu—Amph—"

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasa otaknya _blank_. Mulai mencerna jenis suara siapa yang sedang berada satu toilet dengannya. Sepertinya Jungkook mengenal kedua suara pria itu, tetapi siapa?

Diam membatu, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Telinganya mendengar sebuah desahan halus yang lolos dari bibir salah satu pria di luar bilik toiletnya, kemudian disusul suara kecipak basah yang semakin lama kian terdengar jelas.

' _Ya Tuhan, mereka siapa! Dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?!_ '

Sekiranya itulah jeritan Jungkook dalam hatinya, dilanda rasa penasaran begitu besar.

Langkah dua orang di sana terdengar begitu tergesa untuk berjalan memasuki toilet lebih dalam dan entah sial atau beruntung, Jungkook bisa melihat kedua siluet tubuh dua orang pria di sana.

Sedikit mengintip di balik celah bilik toiletnya kemudian matanya melihat siluet dua orang yang tengah bercumbu, saling mengecup bibir masing-masing secara samar.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, seakan habis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Dia merasa takut, takut dalam menebak siapa orang di luar sana dan takut jika saja kedua orang pria yang tengah bercumbu di sana menyadari kehadirannya. Walaupun secara tidak sengaja ia melihat langsung kegiatan mesum yang seharusnya dinikmati seorang _fujoshi_ , tetap saja Jungkook merasa takut jika ketahuan mengintip kegiatan mereka.

"Akh!" pekikkan nikmat itu terdengar menggoda. Jika dianalisis lebih dalam, Jungkook rasa suara itu adalah pekikkan sang _uke_ yang tengah digoda habis-habisan dengan _seme_ nya.

"nhh, ahh…" suara itu mengalun lebih lembut.

Jungkook menelisik melalui celah pintu yang sangat minim dan menghalangi pengelihatannya. Dalam hati ia memaki daun pintu tersebut yang sudah berani-beraninya menjadi penghalang jiwa seorang _Fujoshi_.

Tidak mau ketinggalan lebih banyak, kali ini mata Jungkook melebar saat sosok _seme_ yang membelakanginya itu tengah menelusuri leher _uke_ nya yang kini sedang menengadah sambil meremas lembut bagian rambut pasangannya.

' _What the hell! Dia… Min Yoongi?!'_

Mata bulat Jungkook terasa hampir keluar begitu saja. Ia yakin seratus persen, sosok yang tengah menengadah dengan rambut _mint_ nya itu pasti Min Yoongi, member Bangtan Boys yang merangkap menjadi _OTP_ nya dengan Taehyung. Tapi, siapa sosok _seme_ dengan rambut oranyenya yang menyala terang itu?!

Tidak, setahu Jungkook saat ini Taehyung mengecat rambutnya dengan warna _Dark brown_ , lalu siapa?!

Otaknya berpikir dan terus berpikir lebih keras…

' _Dia… Jimin?! Park Jimin?!'_

Jungkook menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar, rahangnya bisa saja jatuh ke bawah saking terkejutnya. Jadi selama ini… Hoseok benar…

"Emh, lakukan dengan cepat, Jimh… Anhh…"

Jungkook memusatkan fokusnya pada mereka. Keduanya, Jimin yang sedang menghimpit tubuh Yoongi pada dinding, mengangkat salah satu kaki putih itu melingkari pinggulnya. Jungkook merasa kepalanya mendadak pening.

' _Mereka akan melakukannya dengan berdiri?!'_

Lagi-lagi Jungkok berteriak dalam hati, matanya melotot masih terkejut. Sosok Jimin yang terlihat sedang membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, kemudian melakukan penyatuannya dengan Yoongi. Pikiran Jungkook terasa _blank_ lagi, isi memorinya seakan terhapus begitu saja.

' _Hosiki, aku adalah saksi seberapa nyata OTP mu…'_

Dalam hati Jungkook tiada henti menyebut nama Hoseok di sana. Melihat lagi dari celah bilik, pasangan itu mulai bergerak dengan sangat liar, terbukti dengan suara bunyi kedua paha yang menabrak satu sama lain. Terdengar sangat erotis saat bunyi selingan ciuman dan desahan nikmat keduanya mengalun menghiasi kegiatan panas mereka.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk, tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya akibat terlalu lemas menerima kenyataan di hadapannya.

Jimin dan Yoongi berciuman lagi, tiada jarak yang mereka sisakan. Jungkook rasa, kedua bibir itu melekat erat dengan basahnya ciuman yang tercipta, saling mengulum dan mengabsen semuanya lebih dalam. Dan jangan lupakan gerakan liar Jimin memasuki Yoongi di bawah sana, membuat siapapun akan merasa merinding di tempat.

Jimin terlalu kuat menggagahi Yoongi, hingga membuat Yoongi terus-terusan meneriaki namanya dan meminta lebih dipuaskan olehnya.

Sampai saat ini Jungkook masih membatu, lemas bahkan tangannya ikut bergetar. Kekecewaannya dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selama ini terasa memudar begitu saja.

"Akh! Jiminhhh, ahh!"

Jungkook menyimak kembali kegiatan mereka. Sosok Yoongi yang terhentak-hentak, tubuhnya dihimpit dan dihujamkan Jimin berulang-ulang membuat Yoongi terus mendesahkan nama Jimin di sana dengan suara frustasinya. Keduanya sama-sama menggelinjang saat menjemput puncak gairah mereka bersamaan. Kemudian hanya sebuah pelukan dengan durasi lama yang mengakhiri kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Rasanya, aku ingin pulang saja..." Jungkook mendesah pelan saat pasangan yang memberinya kejutan tadi itu telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan, kenapa aku _basah_ melihat pertunjukkan mereka. Hueee…" Jungkook mulai terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu masih belum menerima kenyataan.

"Dasar pasangan mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya_! kau darimana saja, Kookie- _ya_?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok dianggap angin lalu oleh Jungkook, dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum datar kemudian kembali memasang wajah murungnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hosiki… kau benar…"

"Hah? Ada apa sih, ya ampun Kookie- _ya ,_ apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Hosiki… aku memutuskan… mulai saat ini, _OTP_ ku sama sepertimu…"

" _Ya_! Kau kerasukan hantu, Kookie- _ya_?"

"Tidak… kita harus menonton mereka, sebentar lagi akan dimulai, 'kan?"

Jungkook menarik Hoseok untuk menempati tempat duduk mereka, masih dalam _mode_ diambang menerima atau tidaknya. Hoseok merasakan perubahan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menjadi apatis seperti ini.

Baiklah, biarkan Hoseok menanyakan kepada Jungkook nanti. Setelah konser berakhir, Hoseok akan menuntut penjelasan kepada Jungkook dan meminta sahabatnya itu menjelaskan secara detail akibat dari perubahannya yang membuatnya seperti setengah sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, Jims datang dengan projek baru. Ini nih, maaf udah ngepost fanfic amburadul kayak gini xD awalnya iseng jadi kepikiran. Yaudah ngetik-ngetik bentar jadinya singkat gini ya.

Makasih yang udah mau membaca. Boleh dong ya ninggalin komentarnya? Hihi Jims tunggu ya. *wink mesuk kayak Jimin*

Terima kasih dan See You~ :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	2. Dilemma

**Dilemma**

 **.**

 **BTS's FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon & other ****God**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:** **Ketika rasa penasaran Jungkook mengalahkan perasaan dilemmanya terhadap Jimin dan Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu malam yang sunyi. Detak jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya musik yang berirama secara teratur memenuhi suatu kamar dengan warna hijau yang mendominasi.

Gadis manis bersurai coklat sebahu dengan bagian poninya yang diikat menjadi sebuah _apple's hair_ itu tengah menggerutu, bibir dan gigi kelincinya mengerucut imut. Sepasang manik hitam berkilaunya menatap sebuah layar _Gadget_ yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

Gadis itu—Jungkook, tengah sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya di sana. Menatap dengan teliti sebuah _live report_ yang membagikan sejumlah informasi tentang berjalannya sebuah konser malam ini pada akun _Twitter_ pribadinya yang berasal dari sejumlah _Fanbase_ terkenal. Tangannya bergerak lincah menyusuri beberapa _tab_ yang lain dalam aplikasi _browser_ nya, memastikan _streaming audio_ tetap berjalan dengan mulusnya tanpa _buffering_ sedikitpun.

Sudah pasti yang dilakukan Jungkook saat ini adalah mengikuti _streaming_ konser _Bangtan Boys_ melalui koneksi _internet_.

' _Aku masih trauma jika harus menonton mereka secara langsung.'_

Tentu saja _tragedy_ tempo lalu membuat Jungkook merasakan adanya _trauma_ dalam pikiran cantiknya. Jungkook masih belum menerima dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, seperti dicampakkan oleh _OTP_ kesayangannya.

Akan tetapi Jungkook tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, walaupun begitu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menerimanya walaupun dengan berat hati. Lagi-lagi perasaannya gundah gulana, resah dan galau sampai membuat pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua, _live report_ hari ini menampilkan begitu banyak _skinship_ Taehyung dan Yoongi, bahkan YoonMin sama sekali tidak ada, tapi kenapa…"

Jemari lentik Jungkook melakukan _scroll_ ke atas dan bawah, membaca semua hal yang dituliskan dari sebuah _fanbase_ yang mengutip dari beberapa _fansite noona_. Untuk sesaat pergerakannya terhenti secara mendadak begitu matanya menangkap sebuah foto di sana.

" _Aish_ , mataku sakit melihatnya."

Foto itu, saat-saat Jimin dan Yoongi bersitatap dengan senyum yang ditampilkan keduanya, seakan tengah sibuk dalam dunia mereka berdua. Jungkook membaca dengan ketus sebuah _fanacc_ yang tertulis di sana, membuat keterangan dari foto tersebut.

"Mataku sakit astaga. Aku butuh _moment_ TaeGi lebih banyak!" merasa kesal sendiri, ia ketuk dengan jari-jarinya secara beringas layar _Gadget_ yang menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

Emosinya memuncak secara perlahan, merasa tidak bisa membendung lebih lama lagi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghentikan _live report_ nya malam ini. Dengan iseng mulai membuka aplikasi _kakaotalk_ nya, berniat menghubungi sahabat _fangirling_ seperjuangannya, Jung Hoseok.

* * *

 **To: Hosiki**

 **Bagaimana konser hari ini, nona ramping?**

 **Delivered.**

* * *

' _Drrt… drtt…'_

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook mendapatkan sebuah balasan dari Hoseok, mulai membuka _chat_ nya dengan gusar.

* * *

 **Sender: Hosiki**

 **Seperti biasa, OTP mu merajai** _ **skinship**_ **pada setiap konser uri Bangtan.**

* * *

Mengeluarkan nafas beratnya, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Hoseok. Sekelebat _percintaan_ Jimin dan Yoongi seminggu yang lalu seolah mengejeknya tentang sebuah kebenaran yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Jungkook seperti dilemma besar-besaran. Haruskah ia terjun seperti Hoseok? Memang akan sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya di depan sahabatnya itu, tetapi mendukung dari sebuah kebenaran bukankah lebih terjamin? Mereka nyata dan sudah seharusnya Jungkook mengetahui hal tersebut, bukan?

"Baiklah, baiklah tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jungkook bergerak secara perlahan, matanya berpendar pada layar _gadget_ menelusuri sebuah halaman pada salah satu _tab_ _browser_ nya. Melakukan _Googling_ dan mengetik sebuah _keyword_ atas nama _YoonMin_ _couple._ Dalam sedetik, berbagai halaman beserta foto mulai ditampilkan di sana. Kedua manik matanya menyala namun batinnya berusaha meredam emosi yang perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Keep calm and trying to love YoonMin." Ujarnya sembari mengelus dadanya sendiri, masih berusaha meredam rasa panas dalam dadanya.

"Padahal _funfact_ dan foto _selca_ mereka berdua sedikit sekali, aku heran mengapa Hosiki bisa betah menjadi _shipper_ mereka." Jungkook menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah foto ini kenapa terlihat— _well_ , mereka manis."

Jungkook mulai memperbesar sebuah foto dari _fansite noona_ yang mengabadikan moment YoonMin di sana. Keduanya sama-sama memakai _outfit_ berwarna putih, Jimin yang tengah menahan Yoongi berjalan dengan memeluk bagian perutnya dari arah belakang. Dan sialnya baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tengah melemparkan senyumnya kepada seluruh _fans_ di sana.

Beralih untuk melihat lagi foto yang lain. Ada sebuah foto mereka zaman pra-debut yang membuat keduanya terlihat lucu dengan wajah tanpa _makeup_ nya. Keduanya tengah berpose menunjukan _Vsign_ bersamaan dengan senyum Jimin yang lucu maupun Yoongi dengan _gummy smile_ andalannya.

"Ah! Jadi gemas sendiri…"

Tanpa sadar jemari Jungkook mengklik bagian _save_ di sana. Batinnya mengutuk diri sendiri begitu melihat riwayat unduhannya terisi penuh foto YoonMin. Memang tidak banyak _moment_ keduanya namun entah mengapa Jungkook justru menikmatinya saat dalam foto tersebut sosok Jimin seolah menjaga Yoongi dalam aksi diam-diamnya.

"Ini bagian terberatku, aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini…" kedua ibu jari Jungkook bergerak dengan lincah mengetik sebuah keyword di sana.

' _YoonMin FanFiction'_

"Oh astaga, ternyata banyak juga…" mulut mungil itu menganga takjub, matanya secara gesit bergerak ke kanan dan kiri membaca beberapa _summary_ cerita yang terpampang begitu banyak.

"YoonMin FanFiction… GS!Yoongi… What the hell, aku tidak berminat."

Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk melakukan _scrolling_ ke bawah, masih mencari-cari bacaan yang pas untuknya. Menatapnya dengan penuh teliti satu persatu.

"YoonMin FanFiction, boys love, Hurt/Comfort… ah yang ini boleh." Mulai menetapkan pilihannya kemudian membuka halaman tersebut.

 _ **Min Yoongi, namja manis dengan kulit putih pucat itu menatap berang sosok yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.**_

" _ **Mau apa kau, bocah?"**_

" _ **Yoongi hyung sayang, kau tahu mengapa hari ini suasana begitu mendung?"**_

" _ **Jimin please…"**_

" _ **Karena kau bersedia menjadi Matahari yang bersinar di muka bumi ini, dan—hatiku…"**_

" _ **Go away…"**_

 _ **Sosok Jimin tak gentar menunjukkan aksi pendekatannya kepada sosok manis dengan sifat galaknya yang mendarah daging tersebut. "aku tidak bisa Go away darimu karena aku akan selalu Always stay kepadamu, hyung."**_

Jungkook terkikik dengan sebuah karya yang tengah dibacanya, batinnya berkomentar saat sosok Yoongi dengan kesan penuh _tsundere_ disandingkan dengan Jimin dengan sifat _gombal_ gigihnya. Matanya berusaha untuk fokus kembali membaca lanjutan Fanfiction tersebut,

" _ **JIMIN, ENYAH DARI HIDUPKU. Kau pengganggu…"**_

 _ **Sorot mata dengan sinar cerianya itu mulai tenggelam begitu sosok yang dicintainya bersuara dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan baginya, Jimin menatap sosok Yoongi dengan air muka sedihnya.**_

" _ **Kau tahu aku sudah lama mencintaimu, hyung."**_

" _ **Tidak denganku." Ulasan singkat itu membuat hatinya seakan tercubit sakit.**_

" _ **Kau sedang mematahkan hatiku, hyung?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sarat kepedihan dalam suaranya.**_

" _ **Kau. Pengganggu. Hidupku. Selamat tinggal."**_

 _ **Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, sosok Yoongi yang berjalan penuh keyakinan meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri. Melangkah pasti tanpa keraguan, membuat sebuah luka pedih yang ditinggalkan pada orang yang telah mencintainya selama ini.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Min Yoongi."**_

 _ **END.**_

"Sialan! Kenapa Yoongi tega melakukan itu pada Jimin, Hah?! Kurang baik apa Jimin padanya? _Aish_ , pokoknya aku harus meminta sekuel dengan penulis ini. Berani sekali memisahkan mereka dan membuat Jimin patah hati."

Jungkook terbawa suasana. Tangannya mengepal gemas begitu melihat akhir cerita yang dengan tidak elitnya tertulis kata _End_ di sana tanpa cinta keduanya bersatu. Merasa kesal bukan main, jemarinya mengetik sebuah rasa kesalnya dengan komentar protesannya ke dalam kolom _review_.

"Author- _nim_ , jangan kau lakukan itu pada mereka. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Jimin bertepuk sebelah tangan? Harus ada sebuah akhir yang bahagia. _SEQUEL JUSEYO_!" senyuman puas itu ditampilkannya setelah mengeja ulang _review_ yang akan ia berikan pada sang penulis FanFiction tersebut.

Seakan tidak puas, Jungkook mencari lagi Fanfiction YoonMin yang lain. Kedua manik matanya tanpa rasa lelah melakukan penelusuran, membaca singkat melalui _summary_ nya terlebih dahulu.

"YoonMin FanFiction, YAOI… Mature content, PWP…" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap ragu tulisan di hadapannya.

Melirik keadaan sekitar terlebih dahulu, memastikan kamarnya sudah terkunci dengan aman. Kemudian beralih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, membaca sebuah cerita yang menurutnya cukup dewasa dengan _main pairing_ YoonMin tersebut.

 _ **Jimin menatap tubuh Yoongi dengan penuh gairah hasrat seksualnya yang membakar, merapatkan tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama memanas.**_

" _ **Tubuhmu selalu membangkitkan gairahku, Yoongi-ya…"**_

" _ **Lakukan itu, Jimin… aku, ingin kau berada di dalamku, memenuhiku sampai pagi."**_

" _ **Kau akan menyesal sudah memberikanku lampu hijau, sayang." Jimin memilin gemas kedua nipple Yoongi yang telah mencuat indah dengan warna pinknya.**_

Jungkook merasa jika kedua pipinya mulai memanas, kemudian rasa panas itu semakin menjalar menuju kedua telinganya. Tangannya sedikit mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya, berusaha memberikan sebuah udara untuk melawan rasa panas pada wajahnya.

"Aku… aku yang menyesal telah membuka FanFiction ini…"

Membaca dengan penuh khidmat setiap adegan yang tersaji di sana, bacaan itu terlalu dewasa baginya. Belum lagi Jungkook membacanya dengan _main pairing_ yang tidak biasanya ia baca, makin lengkaplah sudah kesialan yang berawal dari rasa penasarannya terhadap YoonMin.

 _ **Keduanya terkulai lemas dengan Yoongi yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jimin yang keras. Percintaan itu benar-benar terjadi sampai Matahari menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk Timur. Aroma yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya seolah menjadi saksi bisu tentang seberapa jauh Jimin dan Yoongi saling memuaskan satu sama lain.**_

 _ **END.**_

"Fuuh, akhirnya mencapai kata _End_ juga. Aku bisa kejang di tempat. Astaga… celanaku basah."

Jungkook menghempaskan _gadget_ kesayangannya begitu saja, melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi. Niatnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti celananya yang sempat ternodai akibat rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Baikla, baiklah… aku akan mencoba menaruh sedikit tempat di hatiku untuk _couple_ nista itu. Tetapi setelah aku menelusuri mereka lebih dalam tentunya."

Dalam ucapannya Jungkook berikrar untuk menjadi seorang _fans_ yang akan terus mengikuti jadwal kesibukan Bangtan dimanapun mereka berada. Tidak peduli dengan masalah biaya, kalau perlu dirinya akan menjadi seorang _fansite noona_ agar bisa mengorek _hubungan_ YoonMin lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Kali ini berisi kebimbangan si JK yang penasaran sama YoonMin. Gajelas yak? Namanya juga iseng iseng berhadiah. xD

Maksih yang kemarin udah mau baca. Kepikiran dibuatin seriesnya. Tiap chapter isinya beda, kalau misalnya bosen bilang ya nanti Jims hentikan.

 **Thanks to:**

 **hyera; MY Yeon; csupernova; Guesteu; rossadilla17; JeonTaeTae0613; 07; MinJiSu; yoonminlovers; pchanyeol737; Fujimoto Yumi; naranari II; Minki Army; A Y P; Vanillalovers; Hantu Just In; parasyub; Phylindan; GitARMY; siscaMinstalove; retna93; 95oppars; Sugahoney; Cupid; Dyah Cho; mysuga; minkook94; michaelchildhood; Missright38; mikan; PurpleLittleCho; Min Sugar; minyoongu; peachpetals; sopiyuliawati15; bizzleSTarxo; MixYoonFm; syub0393; milazhegahh07; The Min's; She3nn0; EmaknyaJimin; Prasetyo Hestiana845; chimpanda.**

Thankyu so much and see you again. :3

RnR _juseyo?_

 **Jimsnoona.**


	3. Knowing Every Particular Object

**Knowing Every Particular Object**

 **.**

 **BTS's FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jungkook mulai mencari tahu apapun tentang YoonMin, termasuk menanyakannya langsung pada Jimin maupun Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan Januari _Bangtan Boys_ mulai melakukan _comeback_ nya dengan sebuah _Mini album_ lanjutan dari album sebelumnya, _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.2._ Lagu-lagu dengan suara merdu perpaduan setiap membernya itu dikemas secara rapih dengan gaya musik _HipHop_ yang menjadi irama khas dari _Bangtan Boys_. Lagu _RUN_ menjadi puncak _tittle track_ andalannya, dimulai dengan suara sang _Leader_ RapMon yang menjadi pembuka, kemudian muncul suara Yoongi dengan _rap_ yang terdengar seperti suara galaknya, disusul dengan Taehyung dan Jin pada bagian berikutnya serta Jimin yang membabat habis bagian _reff_ dengan suara indahnya.

Baik Jungkook maupun Hoseok tiada henti bersenandung dalam cerianya. Sifat _fangirling_ mereka yang terlalu _hyperactive_ membuat keduanya dapat menghapal semua lirik lagu dalam satu _album_ itu selama tiga hari, di luar kepala sudah pasti!

"Kookie- _ya_ , kau pasti ikut ke _Fansigning_ Bangtan, _'kan_?"

"Uhm…"

"Kau tega sekali jika membiarkanku kesana sendiri tanpamu, biarpun kita beda aliran _OTP_ , tetap saja aku kan kesepian."

Jungkook menahan geli tawanya, tentu saja Hoseok sama sekali belum mengetahui perihal tentang dirinya yang sudah tergoda dengan satu _aliran_ _OTP_ bersama Hoseok. Belum, Jungkook rasa belum saatnya memproklamirkan hal tersebut. Dia masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya pada Hoseok, bisa-bisa ia ditertawai habis-habisan jika sahabatnya itu sampai tahu.

" _Aish_ , sahabatku ini menyedihkan sekali. _Arraseo_ , aku pasti datang bersamamu, nona ramping."

"Lagipula apa _sih_ alasanmu tidak datang ke konser minggu lalu itu?"

"Ra. ha. si. a." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya dengan imut, menggoda Hoseok yang terlalu penasaran.

"Kau! Padahal aku mau pamer kemesraan _OTP_ ku, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Lagipula bisa membuatku panas." Kedua tangan Jungkook bersedekap, seolah-olah dirinya bersikap acuh.

"Memang _sih_ TaeGi mu itu banyak sekali _skinship_ , tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

" Ra. ha. si. a."

" _Ya_! kau meniru gayaku. Cepat katakan tapi apa, Hosiki?!"

"Hahaha! _Yeah_ tetapi semua _skinship_ TaeGi mu terkalahkan oleh satu moment YoonMin-ku!"

" _Mwo, mwo_?! Hanya bertatapan dari jauh, atau _holding hands_ saja dan kau sudah bangga?"

"Tidak, mereka melakukan _kisseu_."

" _NE_?! KAPAN?! AKU TIDAK MENEMUKANNYA! KAU SERIUS HOSIKI, MEREKA _KISSEU_ DI _STAGE_?!"

Hoseok _sweatdrop_ di tempat, sejak kapan Jungkook jadi _out of character_ seperti ini, lagipula mengapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba histeris dengan sarat kebahagiaan menggebu-gebu?

"Berlebihan sekali, Kookie- _ya_."

"Asdfghjkl masalahnya aku tidak membacanya saat _Live report_ kemarin. Aku jadi menyesal langsung _close tab_ begitu saja tanpa mengikuti mereka sampai akhir." Perkataan Jungkook membuat Hoseok terbengong beberapa saat. Batinnya merasa heran dengan perubahan sifat Jungkook yang kentara begitu jelas akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersemangat dengan _uri_ YoonMin, _eoh_?" seringaian itu muncul pada bibir mungil Hoseok, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri di tempat.

Meneguk salivanya dengan gugup, Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan penuh keraguan.

' _Apa aku terlalu over sampai-sampai Hosiki curiga?'_

"Tidak, aku _'kan_ hanya ingin tahu mereka ngapain saja, tidak lebih."

Masih setia menutupi semuanya, Hoseok menelisik sahabatnya dengan mata tajamnya. "aku tidak percaya, pasti ada yang disembunyikan."

"Terserah kau saja, Hosiki. Sudah aku mau pulang dulu, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di _Venue_ seperti biasa. _Byeeee_ ~"

Jungkook berlari dengan langkah lincahnya meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, otak dalam kepala cantik Hoseok berpikir keras dengan sesuatu yang mungkin saja disembunyikan oleh Jungkook.

"Dia aneh sekali, aku harus mencari tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya Jungkook mulai menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang akan dibawa esok pagi. Perlengkapan seperti biasa yang dia bawa saat mengunjungi _fansigning_ Bangtan. Tidak lupa dengan membuat tulisan yang ditulis pada _sticky note_ bergambar _Kumamon_. Tulisan tersebut berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan teruntuk masing-masing _member_ yang diberikan oleh Jungkook. Jika pada biasanya Jungkook akan menanyakan perihal yang menyerempet dengan TaeGi, maka kali ini dia akan membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Jimin dan Yoongi. Dikhususkan untuk mencari tahu tentang mereka berdua.

"Untuk RapMon; Siapa yang paling berisik saat kalian berada di _Dorm_?" Jungkook mulai menuliskan pertanyaannya dengan tulisan rapihnya sambil mengucapkannya perlahan.

"Untuk Jin; Bisakah kau merekomendasikanku masakan enak yang menjadi _trending_ akhir-akhir ini?"

"Untuk Taehyungie _oppa_ ; _Oppa_ , tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan tepat. Mengapa jantungku berdebar tiap kali melihatmu, apa aku harus pergi ke dokter sekarang juga denganmu?"

"Hahaha ya ampun, pertanyaanku untuk Taehyung _Oppa_ seperti orang depresi." Jungkook cekikikan saat membaca ulang tulisannya pada _sticky note_ yang akan diberikan pada Taehyung.

"Untuk Yoongi, Eum… aku harus menulis apa ya. tentang Jimin… apa aku harus menanyakan…"

"Untuk Yoongi; Apakah Jimin selalu mesum denganmu?"

Jungkook mulai berpikir dengan tulisannya yang keluar secara spontan. "ah tidak-tidak, ini pertanyaan terlalu terbuka." Mengurungkan niatnya kemudian merobek _sticky note_ tersebut.

"Untuk Yoongi; seberapa besar _milik_ Jimin?" kelopak mata Jungkook membuka lebar, tidak sadar dengan pertanyaannya yang semakin melenceng.

"Aku tidak menyangka jiwa polosku mulai teracuni dengan kebiasaanku yang setiap malam membaca FanFiction _Yadong_ YoonMin terlebih dahulu."

Jungkook mulai berpikir keras, apa yang seharusnya ia tanyakan pada Yoongi demi memenuhi hasrat keingintahuannya tentang hubungan YoonMin.

"Untuk Yoongi; Menurutmu mana yang lebih spesial, Taehyung atau Jimin?"

Menatap beberapa detik hasil tulisannya barusan, lagi-lagi melibatkan Taehyung. Akan tetapi ia bisa mendapatkan bonus kalau saja Yoongi memilih siapapun itu.

"Kalau dia memilih Taehyung _Op_ _pa_ aku akan senang, Jiminpun juga… lumayan senang."

Jungkook melanjutkan menulisnya lagi. Kali ini ia harus membuat pertanyaan untuk Jimin, _'kan_?

"Kira-kira apa ya…"

"Untuk Jimin; Kata yang menggambarkan seorang Min Yoongi?"

"Yah, itu saja. Semoga dia menjawabnya dengan benar."

Jungkook lekas membereskan pekerjaannya, dirinya mulai diserang rasa kantuk mengingat kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sedikit melakukan ritualnya dengan menggosok giginya sebelum tidur, mencuci muka dengan sabun dan mencuci kaki. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, membaca sebuah FanFiction sebelum tidur mulai menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara YoonMin, mereka membuatku ketagihan. Sialan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika Hosiki tahu ini semua." Tak mau membuang waktu, Jungkook segera bergelung ke dalam selimut _babyblue_ nya.

Mata sayunya mulai membaca kata demi kata yang ditampilkan di layar _handphone_ nya. Untuk sesaat Jungkook menajamkan indera pendengarannya saat sebuah suara derap langkah seseorang tengah mendekati kamarnya.

"Astaga itu pasti _eomma_!" merasakan ada sinyal darurat, Jungkook segera menarik selimutnya sebatas dada kemudian mengunci layar _handphone_ nya dan melakukan aksi berpura-pura tidurnya dengan napas yang bergerak secara teratur.

Benar sekali, seseorang yang kini mulai memasuki kamar Jungkook adalah ibunya. Sudah pasti gadis bergigi kelinci itu hapal betul dengan kebiasaan ibunya yang suka berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengeceknya apakah sudah tertidur atau belum.

' _Astaga, eomma kenapa lama sekali. Aku takut ketiduran… aku belum menyelesaikan bacaanku, eomma please cepat keluar dari kamarku.'_

Jungkook membatin dalam hati, alih-alih melakukan pengusiran kepada sang ibu yang telah mengganggu kegiatan rutin sebelum tidurnya.

' _Cklek'_

"Fyuh, akhirnya…"

Sedetik setelah keluarnya sang ibu dari kamarnya, Jungkook kembali menyalakan _handphone_ nya. Mata sayunya membaca dengan gesit setiap kalimat yang berhubungan dengan YoonMin.

"Malam ini kenapa sedikit sekali _Author_ yang _update_ FanFic YoonMin? Huhuhu…"

Setelah melakukan penjelajahan _Googling_ selama setengah jam, Jungkook memutuskan untuk melepas rasa kantuknya dengan tertidur. Lagipula besok dia harus pergi ke _fansigning_ pagi-pagi sekali, tentu saja menyerbu _fansite noona_ yang selalu berbaik hati membagikan Bangtan _stuff_ secara gratisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hosiki… kau dimana? _Aish_ cepat, _paboya_. _Fansign_ akan segera dimulai. _Ne…_ kutunggu di pintu depan. Iya, cepat. Aku sudah capek-capek meminta _handbanner_ gratisan dari _fansite noona_ buatmu juga. _Ne_ … lima menit kutunggu, kalau telat kurobek punyamu, semuanya!"

Perintah Jungkook melalui sambungan telepon membuat Hoseok lari terbirit-birit mengejar waktu untuk segera sampai di V _enue_. Tak lama dari itupun mereka bertemu, berlari memasuki _area Fansign_ kemudian mengambil barisan untuk antrian meminta tanda tangan kepada setiap _member_ Bangtan.

"Kookie- _ya_ , kau sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan?"

"Pastinya sudah. _Aish_ , kenapa jarak antara Taehyung _oppa_ dan Yoongi jauh sekali."

"Kali ini Dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepadaku, lihat saja Kookie- _ya_ _OTP_ ku duduk bersampingan."

Hoseok mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya dengan semangat penuh, tidak menyadari jika sahabat di hadapannya itu tengah mencibirnya dengan penuh rasa kesalnya.

' _Benar juga, YoonMin duduk berdekatan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi mereka. Hehehe…'_

Hoseok tidak tahu saja, jika ada seseorang yang telah menjadi pengkhianat menyusup aliran dengannya. Terlebih orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

" _Ya_ , coba kau perhatikan Kookie- _ya_ , kalung berbentuk Love punya Jimin dan Yoongi sepertinya sama."

"Jangan terlalu bangga, mungkin saja mereka memang punya masing-masing dan kebetulan saja hari ini hanya mereka berdua yang memakainya, Hosiki."

Kedua remaja manis itu tiada hentinya melakukan sebuah _gossip_ sembari menunggu giliran mereka. Tentang apapun itu, obrolan _random_ dari yang sangat penting sampai yang tidak penting sama sekali, seperti misalnya,

"Hosiki, apa Jimin masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi?"

" _Ya_ , coba lihat seberapa terlihatnya tulang belulang Taehyung, semakin hari dia seperti orang berpenyakit _Tuberculosis_ , Kook."

Wajah Jungkook merah padam. Pembalasan kata-kata Hoseok selalu tepat menikam hatinya.

"Sst, tidak boleh marah gigi kelinci, sebentar lagi giliranmu."

Hoseok menahan geli tawanya yang hampir saja meledak dalam sedetik, sementara Jungkook telah mengambil posisi untuk berhadapan dengan RapMon. Gadis gigi kelinci dengan tatanan _apple's hair_ pada poninya itu mulai memberikan _album_ yang akan ditandatangani, tak lupa dengan _sticky note_ yang sudah menempel pada bagian _photobook_ dimana ada foto RapMon di sana.

"Namamu?"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah, nama yang bagus untuk gadis manis sepertimu." Jungkook tersenyum saat RapMon memujinya, matanya berbinar menyimak setiap gerak-gerik RapMon yang tengah menandatangani _album_ nya serta menjawab pertanyaan pada _sticky note_ yang diberikan.

"Terima kasih _oppa_."

"Sama-sama adik manis, kau pergi dengan orangtuamu _'kan_? Jangan sampai tersesat dan lepas dari mereka, _arrachi_?"

Kata-kata RapMon membuat Hoseok yang ikut mendengarpun langsung membekap mulutnya, lagi-lagi menahan tawa akibat _lelucon_ yang disaksikannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Jungkook mendelik tak suka, bibirnya mencabik imut kemudian bergeser mengunjungi sosok Jin yang berada di samping RapMon.

"Dengan siapa, adik manis?"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, _Op_ _pa._ "

"Ah, ini bukan yang pertama buatmu, _'kan_?"

" _Ne_ ,"

" _Aigooo_ , kau imut sekali. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, adik manis."

" _Gamsahamnida_ , _Op_ _pa_." Jungkook tersenyum dan kali ini gilirannya meminta tandatangan Taehyung.

Melirik sebentar pada Hoseok, dilihatnya sosok sahabatnya yang tiada henti berbincang dengan nada cerianya dengan RapMon.

"Ah, Kookie!"

Sapaan penuh semangat itu mengalun dengan suara _bass_ Taehyung. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook mulai menerbitkan senyuman manisnya saat berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Lagi-lagi perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan malu. Tentu saja Taehyung mengenali dirinya, Jungkook selalu menonjolkan dirinya di depan sosok Taehyung. Dimulai dengan selalu mengikuti _fansigning_ , memberikannya hadiah dan banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Kookie?" cengiran kotak yang menjadi ciri khas pada wajah Taehyung menyambut Jungkook, tentu saja membuat sosok Jungkook merasa terhanyut dalam pesona tampan seorang _bias_ yang dicintainya.

"Sangat baik, _oppa_. Ah, ini untukmu."

"Woah! Kacamatanya lucu sekali."

Selalu seperti itu, di setiap keadaan Jungkook menyempatkan diri memberikan Taehyung sebuah hadiah, apapun itu.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Joha_! _Oppa_ semakin tampan!"

"Terima kasih, semoga kita bertemu lagi, Kook-kookie."

Senyum keduanya tercipta bersamaan, melakukan sebuah _hi-five_ sejenak membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bahagia. Inilah rasanya bisa berhadapan dengan _bias_. Seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh sehingga membuat siapapun mabuk kepayang, malu dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Jungkook bergilir lagi mengunjungi Jimin. Ah, dia ingat dengan misinya yang akan mengawasi gerak-gerik YoonMin.

" _Oppa_ , aku pernah melihatmu dengan Yoongi _O_ _ppa_ di sebuah ruangan saat konser dua minggu yang lalu."

Pernyataan Jungkook membuat Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya, sementara Yoongi yang tengah menunggu giliran Jungkookpun ikut menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Dimana itu?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan santainya, meskipun dengan begitu Jungkook dapat melihat jika saja sosok Jimin tengah menyembunyikan perasaan _was-was_ nya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabanku, kau harus mengambil beberapa _selca_ berpose mesra dengan Yoongi _oppa_ terlebih dahulu."

Jimin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan di tempat masing-masing.

"Nanti kami akan melakukan _selca_ bersama."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjawabnya nanti, ah terima kasih _Oppa_."

Dengan gerak acuhnya Jungkook mulai bergeser dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yoongi, meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah _blank_ nya yang tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Namamu?"

"Jungkookie, kita sering bertemu, _Oppa_."

"Ah, maafkan aku gadis manis. Hehehe… silakan,"

"Terima kasih Yoongi _Oppa_ , jangan lupa melakukan _selca_ dengan Jimin _Oppa_."

Jungkook membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan Yoongi yang sama bingungnya dengan Jimin.

"Hohoho, saat meminta tandatangan dengan Jimin ternyata diam-diam mereka melakukan kontak mata di saat aku pura-pura lengah. _Aish_ , aku tinggal menunggu janji mereka saja."

" _Ya_! Kookie- _ya_ , kau meninggalkanku. Kenapa aku merasa kau mencurigakan sekali, _huh_?"

"Hehehe Hosiki lebih baik kita ngemil dahulu sambil menunggu semuanya selesai. Yuuuuk~"

"Aku _diet_ , jangan menggodaku."

"Persetan dengan _diet_ mu, noona ramping."

Otak jenius Jungkook selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hoseok jika saja sahabatnya itu tengah menanyakan rasa curiganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lelah juga, ah saatnya melihat-lihat beberapa _Fancam_ tadi pagi…"

Jungkook mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya, mencari kamera kesayangannya yang telah mengabadikan beberapa _moment_ _fansigning_ Bangtan pagi tadi. Tentu saja lebih banyak foto Taehyung, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ada sebuah video berdurasi sepanjang tiga puluh menit yang menyorot pada Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kapan-kapan saja aku lihat _deh_. Waktunya membaca jawaban mereka."

"Hahaha jadi Taehyung _Oppa_ paling berisik saat di _Dorm_."

" _Aish_ , aku harus mencoba makanan yang direkomendasikan oleh Jin _Oppa_."

Jungkook masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri yang tengah membaca seluruh pertanyaannya yang dijawab oleh masing-masing _member_.

"Kau tidak sakit hanya saja kau terlalu jatuh dalam pesonaku." Cekikikan itu berubah menjadi tawa riang yang memenuhi ruang kamarnya, Jungkook pikir Taehyung terlalu percaya diri dalam mengekspresikan dirinya kepada _fansnya_.

"Jawaban Yoongi _Oppa_ …"

Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya, dalam diam hatinya memekik senang begitu tanda _ceklis_ berada pada nama Jimin.

"Dia memilih Jimin…"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jungkook mencari-cari _sticky note_ yang ia berikan pada Jimin, benar-benar penasaran!

"Tidak, jangan sampai hilang! _Ya_ , dimana kertas sialan itu?!"

Membolak-balikkan _photobook_ pada albumnya secara beringas, firasatnya pasti terselip. Jungkook ingat betul jika sosok Jimin telah mengisinya. Tetapi ia lupa memastikan apakah _sticky note_ nya tertempel dengan benar pada posisinya.

" _Aish_ , dimana?!"

Saking gusarnya pergerakan Jungkook membuat _album_ itu seperti tak layak dipakai lagi, Jungkook benar-benar frustasi.

"INI DIA!"

Hingga pada akhirnya rasa penasarannya itu terbayar dengan rasa penuh bahagia saat _sticky note_ yang berisikan jawaban dari Jimin ditemukan pada bagian akhir _album_ nya.

Jungkook membacanya sembari menahan napasnya. Ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya begitu membaca tulisan tersebut berulang-ulang. Perasaannya campur aduk, _OTP_ selalu bisa memberikan warna dalam hidup seorang _fujoshi_ dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sarang…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Kalau bosen sama ff ini bilang ya. xD btw Jims belom bisa nampilin MinYoon moment terlalu banyak, bertahap gitu pasti nyeritain JK nya dulu yang spazzing sama hosiki. Okey, ditunggu aja cerita **Fujoshi The Series** yang lainnya.

Makasih buat yang udah mau membaca dan mereview cerita sebelumnya. Nyezek ugha gmail isinya Cuma pada fave dan follow doang eak. ;_;

Pliseu, nampakkan/? diri kalian.

RnR please?

TERIMA KASIH. :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	4. Truth

**Truth**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Rated: M** **for Dirty Talk**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika sebuah kebenaran terungkap, amarah dan rasa kecewa datang. Kemudian dengan permintaan maaf dapat meluruskannya.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin merupakan hari awal bagi setiap orang memulai aktivitasnya setelah melewati _weekend_ yang terasa singkat. Hal itupun berlaku bagi Jungkook, harus pergi menimba ilmu ke Sekolahnya. Menjadi siswi tingkat akhir tidak menjadi masalah untuknya tetap melakukan kegemarannya setiap hari; _fangirling_ dan _spazzing_ tentang _Oppa_.

Jungkook melangkah dengan terburu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan dirinya hampir terlambat jika saja kaki panjangnya tidak mengambil langkah besar.

"Kookie- _ya_ , kenapa baru datang?"

" _Hosh_ , aku… kesiangan… hehehe."

Hoseok menatap sahabatnya yang kini telah menduduki kursinya. "kau belum tahu ya?"

"Kau belum memberitahu kepadaku, Hosiki." Jungkook menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, hehehe hari ini semua guru berkumpul di Aula untuk rapat tahunan."

"Sialan. Percuma saja aku membuang energiku untuk berlarian."

" _Ouch_ , kau mengerikan saat kesal seperti itu, _biscuit_ Kookies."

Jungkook mendengus kesal, bibirnya _manyun_ dengan bentuk _pouty lips_ yang menggemaskannya, pipi mulusnya menggembung seperti balon.

"Hei Kookie- _ya_ , semalam kau lihat _live report_ _Bangtan_ di _twitter_ , _'kan_?"

" _Waeyo_?"

Jungkook meringis melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri, raut wajah bahagianya dapat terbaca dengan jelas.

"Konser _Bangtan_ semalam, yang di Jepang itu Kookie - _ya_ …"

"Kau pasti ingin memamerkan YoonMin mu itu." Hoseok memekik senang saat Jungkook berhasil menebaknya.

"Biasa saja, itu murni sebuah kecelakaan."

"Justru yang kecelakaan itulah sebuah _moment_ tak terduga yang membuat _shipper_ mimisan akibat _moment_ mereka."

"Hosiki, Yoongi hanya terpeleset—"

"Dan kemudian ada Jimin yang menangkap tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat dengan wajah khawatirnya kemudian mereka bertatapan, Yoongi tidak terjatuh karena ada pahlawan yang menangkapnya menuju pelukan hangatnya, aku pastikan Yoongi menikmati dada bidang Jimin yang keras itu."

Jungkook mengingat itu semua, bahkan dirinya dibuat gemas sendiri dengan _accident fanservice_ yang membuatnya menjerit di dalam kamarnya. Berbagai _fansite noona_ ia jelajahi demi mendapatnya _video_ nya. Membuka seluruh akun sosial medianya mulai dari _twitter, instagram, youtube, path_ dan yang lainnya.

"…mesra…"

" _Ya_! Kau melamun, Kookie- _ya_. Tidak perlu secepat itu, aku akan membimbingmu ke jalan yang benar secara perlahan. Kau tanamkan terlebih dahulu di dalam hatimu jika YoonMin—"

"Berisik, Hosiki. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

" _Tsk_! Kau terlalu keras kepala. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sempat memergoki mereka."

"APA?! KAU JUGA?!" Jungkook menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _kau juga_ , apa kau sempat memergoki mereka?" Hoseok mulai menampilkan seringai andalannya, bibirnya ditarik ke atas sebelah memberi kesan misteriusnya.

"Eum… mak-maksudku, aku…"

"Jadi, kau pengkhianat cilik, Kookie- _ya_. Sebetulnya aku sempat kecewa padamu yang tidak memberitahuku, semuanya. Tentang perubahanmu."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku mencurigaimu, bodoh. _Ya_! apa-apaan dengan isi ponselmu yang tiba-tiba saja berisi riwayat unduhan YoonMin, _huh_? Belum lagi aku menemukan berbagai _FanFiction_ YoonMin pada _bookmark_ mu. Kau masih mau menghindar?"

Jungkook menganga lebar, bagaimana bisa Hoseok mengetahui segala aibnya selama ini?

 _Demi Tuhan aku malu sekali._

"Kau membohongiku, Kookie- _ya_." air muka Hoseok berubah drastis; sedih bercampur marah.

"Hosiki, aku—bisa jelaskan—"

"Sepertinya rapat tahunan sudah selesai." Hoseok menyela ucapan Jungkook, segera menduduki tempatnya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan _handphone_ nya sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_.

Jungkook tersenyum sedih, Hoseok sedang mengabaikannya saat ini. Memang salahnya juga tidak memberi tahu Hoseok, tetapi apa daya jika rasa gengsi ini terlalu tinggi.

"Hosiki," seakan percuma saja berbicara, Hoseok tidak akan mendengarkannya. Kedua sahabat itu mendadak diselimuti dengan aura kecanggungan.

Jungkook tiada henti melirik sahabatnya yang masih saja bersikap cuek dengannya. Bahkan saat ada _sengsaenim_ sekalipun, sahabat seperjuangannya itu masih enggan menanggapi obrolan.

Satu hal yang membuat Jungkook bergidik dalam pikirannya,

' _Hosiki jika sedang murka terlihat diam tetapi menghanyutkan.'_

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jungkook mencoba mengerti. Mungkin saja Hoseok butuh waktu sendiri untuk melepaskan rasa kesalnya. Walaupun tetap saja Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Hoseok akan semarah ini dengannya jika ia tidak menceritakan aibnya dengan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima hari tidak ada perkembangan dari kedua sahabat yang biasanya sangat ceria itu. Hoseok masih dalam _mode_ diamnya, sementara Jungkook masih sama merayu sahabatnya.

Sabtu di malam Minggu ini terasa begitu sepi. Biasanya Hoseok akan datang ke rumahnya sampai larut malam, bahkan tidak jarang jika ia sampai menginap di rumah Jungkook demi menggosipkan aktivitas keseharian _Bangtan Boys_.

' _Drtt… drtt…'_

Jungkook melirik ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada sebuah pemberitahuan dari _twitter_ yang berasal dari akun _Bangtan Official_ yang selama ini ditandainya dalam sebuah _favorite_.

" _Bangtan Bomb_? Tumben sekali…"

Menatap heran saat sebuah _link_ yang telah dibukanya mulai menampilkan sebuah _video_ yang langsung terhubung dengan _youtube_. Mata bulat Jungkook membelalak saat membaca keterangan judul dari _Bangtan Bomb_ malam ini.

" _Jimin drawing A Piano for Yoongi_?!"

Deretan gigi kelinci itu saling bertemu, meluapkan rasa _gemas_ nya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah melakukan _buffering_ beberapa menit, _video_ tersebut mulai menampakkan sosok Jimin yang duduk pada sebuah kursi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tengah sibuk menggambarkan sesuatu pada sebuah alas padat berwarna putih. Terlihat sangat serius melakukan pekerjaannya membuat deretan _tuts-tuts_ hitam di sana.

Sang kameramen mulai mendekatinya, kemudian sosok itu mulai berbicara dengan senyum simpulnya,

" _ **Apakah ini terlihat seperti piano? Tidak seperti piano—"**_

Jimin sempat gelisah beberapa detik, kemudian suara Yoongi mulai terdengar di sana,

" _ **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"**_

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut _mint_ itu mulai tertangkap di layar, menatap penasaran hal apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jimin,

" _ **Aku membuatkan ini untukmu, hyung."**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?"**_

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi mulai mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi tepat di samping kiri Jimin. Mata sipitnya masih menatap Jimin dengan rasa penasarannya. Kemudian sosok Taehyung ikut muncul di sana, berdiri di samping kanan Jimin dengan tingkah rusuhnya,

" _ **Ya!"**_

Jimin mendongak lengkap dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Taehyung. Kemudian Yoongi bertanya sekali lagi,

" _ **Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?"**_

" _ **Dia bilang sedang membuatkanmu sebuah keyboard."**_

Kali ini Taehyung yang menjawab. Jimin terlihat diam saja, tangannya bergerak lincah menggambarkan _tuts_ piano yang masih belum ia selesaikan.

" _ **Apakah ini grand piano?"**_

Taehyung bertanya pada Jimin yang ditimpal oleh Yoongi dengan kata-kata cerewetnya,

" _ **Aku tidak akan memainkannya kalau bukan piano ber-tuts 88."**_

Sosok Yoongi melirik Jimin sambil memainkan bibirnya, berharap Jimin sekedar menatap kearahnya. Namun masih dalam diamnya, ketika gambar itu terselesaikan Jimin langsung memberikan hasilnya kepada Yoongi. Dan sekali lagi Yoongi menegaskan dengan suara bawelnya,

" _ **Tetapi aku tidak akan bermain kalau bukan keyboard ber-tuts 88."**_

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin lagi, berharap pemuda di sampingnya itu akan menatapnya juga. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin tidak melihat mata Yoongi sama sekali, pemuda berambut oranye dengan bibir tebalnya itu hanya berujar singkat,

" _ **Sudahlah, mainkan saja~ ah…"**_

Menunduk sebentar sambil melirik dengan ragu jari-jemari Yoongi yang mulai berakting menekan tuts piano buatannya.

" _ **Ini adalah F Mayor 7."**_

Yoongi mendongak, wajahnya menghadap sang kameramen sambil memberitahu kunci pianonya. Tetapi wajah bingungnya terlihat lucu saat dirinya meralat kunci piano tersebut,

" _ **Ah… F Minor 7, F Minor 7."**_

Mulai berpose dengan gelagat seriusnya lalu menekan beberapa kunci piano sambil menyebutkannya lagi. _**"C Minor 7."**_

Jimin tersenyum di samping Yoongi melihat tangan-tangan gesit itu berakting seolah-olah memang tengah bermain piano sungguhan.

" _ **Tolong mainkan I Need U dengan itu."**_

Suara Jimin terdengar, membuat sebuah _request_ pada Yoongi agar pemuda bersurai _mint_ itu memainkan lagu andalan mereka sebelumnya.

"Bilang saja kalau lagu itu penggambaranmu dengan Yoongi, Jim." Jungkook berkomentar singkat melihat kedua _mini-mini_ -julukan untuk YoonMin _couple_ \- itu terlihat begitu dekat di depan kamera.

Kembali lagi menyimak dalam diamnya, Jungkook sedikit tersenyum saat sebuah _background music_ mulai terdengar _intro_ piano dari lagu _I Need U_.

" _ **Karena tidak ada suaranya, aku tidak tahu dia benar-benar melakukannya atau tidak."**_

Jimin tersenyum malu, matanya sedikit melirik kearah Yoongi yang mulai hanyut dalam aktingnya. Di tengah Jimin yang mulai berbicara, Yoongi memotongnya dengan sebuah komentar,

" _ **Soalnya tuts ini terlalu sempit."**_

Yoongi berkomentar sembari melihat kuku jarinya yang telah ternodai dengan spidol hitam pada gambar piano tersebut. Menoleh ke samping pada Jimin, pandangan matanya seolah melayangkan protesnya dengan wajah imut sayunya,

Jimin mulai membela dirinya sendiri dengan menunjuk-nunjuk jari tangan Yoongi yang ternodai oleh spidol hitam,

" _ **Siapa yang bilang untuk menekannya sekeras itu, aku hanya memberitahumu untuk memainkannya."**_

Geli tawa Jimin keluar begitu saja melihat wajah tidak terima dari Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi mulai mengamuk dengan melempar ke bawah alat piano yang dibuat oleh Jimin dengan satu tangannya. Jimin menghindarinya, beralih menghadap kanan masih dengan tawa riangnya. Sementara Yoongi memungut kembali alat piano yang digambarkan Jimin barusan dan mulai memainkannya lagi dengan berhati-hati. Jimin masih setia duduk di samping Yoongi sambil tersenyum tiada henti.

" _ **Dia sebenarnya tahu bagaimana bermain piano,"**_

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin saat pemuda di samping kanannya tengah menunjukkan ponselnya pada kamera, di sana terdapat sebuah _video_.

" _ **Aku… sudah hidup bersamanya hampir tiga tahun, tetapi aku baru melihat Yoongi hyung bermain piano untuk pertama kalinya."**_

" _ **Aku memintanya untuk menunjukkan itu padaku."**_

Jimin bercerita panjang lebar, lalu mulai meng-klik _video_ tersebut. Sebuah _video_ saat Yoongi memainkan piano dan ada sosok Jimin yang mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut. Tangan kanan Jimin menangkup ponselnya supaya suara dalam _video_ yang ia tunjukkan dapat terdengar oleh sang kameramen.

 _Video_ berdurasi singkat itu telah usai, kemudian Jimin mengangguk mantap,

" _ **Dia bisa memainkannya."**_

Pandangan percaya Jimin terlihat jelas, senyumnya mengembang pesat dengan wajah tengilnya. Jimin memberikan acungan jempol pada kamera, memastikan jika kemampuan Yoongi tidak diragukan lagi.

"Yaaaaah, habis?!"

Jungkook mendesah kecewa, _video_ dengan durasi satu menit dua puluh sembilan detik itu sangat tidak terasa jika sudah menampilkan interaksi _OTP_.

"Tidak masalah, tadi itu lumayan… lumayan membuat hatiku meloncat terus-menerus, Hosiki pasti juga sepertiku saat melihatnya."

Berbicara tentang Hoseok membuat Jungkook sedih lagi, wajah imut itu terlihat lesu.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah Hosiki sekarang juga!"

Jungkook tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam masalahnya dengan Hoseok, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya. Mungkin dengan sebuah penjelasan akan membuat Hoseok mengerti dan memaafkannya, semoga saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jungkook melesatkan dirinya menuju rumah Hoseok. Selama di perjalanan gadis manis itu merapalkan kata-kata permintaan maaf untuk sahabatnya itu.

Seakan waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sosok Jungkook telah menapakkan kakinya pada pintu rumah Hoseok. Mulai memencet _bell_ rumah tersebut kemudian tak beberapa lama pintu mulai terbuka dari arah dalam.

"Hosiki…"

"Kau…?"

" _Ya_! Kau tega mengusirku? Biarkan aku masuk, _paboya_!"

Hoseok mengalah membiarkan Jungkook memasuki rumahnya. Mereka mulai memasuki ruang tamu kemudian duduk saling berhadapan.

"Hosiki… _ya_! dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu…"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hoseok dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook meringis, hatinya mendadak nyeri begitu tahu sahabatnya ternyata masih marah dengannya.

"Hosiki, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku… aku hanya takut kau akan menertawakanku habis-habisan…"

"Sudah…"

"Hah?"

"Yasudah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, lupakan saja Kooki- _ya_."

"Kau sudah tidak marah denganku?!" pekikkan Jungkook memekakan telinga Hoseok.

"Kau berisik, tahu!"

"Yeaaay! Hosiki, _Gomawo_ … aku hampir depresi saat kau mengabaikanku. Aku lebih baik mendengar kau berceloteh tidak jelas daripada harus melihatmu diam seperti patung."

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja denganku."

"Hehehe… malu."

"Bukan malu, tetapi gengsimu terlalu tinggi."

Mereka berdebat lagi, kali ini perdebatan biasa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat semestinya.

" _Ya_! kau sudah melihatnya, _'kan_?"

"Melihat apa, kau belum memberitahuku, _paboya_."

" _Aish_ , kau lemot atau apa, _huh_? _Bangtan Bomb_ malam ini, _full of happiness_. Ya, walaupun ada sosok Taehyung juga di sana, numpang lewat." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan suara cerianya tanpa jeda, seperti saat Yoongi yang sedang melakukan _rapper_ nya.

"Taehyung-mu itu perusuh. Selalu mengganggu _OTP-_ ku."

" _Ya_! dia _bias_ ku, jangan sembarangan. Lagipula, _OTP-_ mu itu _OTP-_ ku juga." Hoseok mendelik mendengar pengakuan Jungkook.

" _OTP_ -mu TaeGi kalau kau lupa, Kook."

"Hehehe… mereka sekarang selinganku saja."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kemudian keduanya berbagi tawa bersama melewati Sabtu malam Minggu yang kini terlewat ceria oleh kedua sahabat penuh kasih sayang.

Persahabatan keduanya akan tetap seperti itu, hal sekecil apapun harus diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf. Sepele apapun itu harus ada bentuk kejujuran diantara keduanya. Permintaan maaf dengan sebuah penjelasan akan melelehkan tembok rasa marah yang berdiri kokoh memisahkannya.

Itulah persahabatan, berdiri bersama, hanyut bersama dan tenggelam bersama.

"Omong-omong, YoonMin tumben sekali berani membuat _Bangtan Bomb_ bersama."

"Benar, melihat selama ini mereka berdua jarang sekali tampil di depan kamera." Hoseok membenarkan perkataan Jungkook dengan pandangan obyektifnya.

"Tetapi mereka terlihat menggemaskan saat muncul di depan kamera, uuuuh~" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, perasaan gemasnya selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kookie _-ya_ , kenapa kau jadi berpindah haluan seperti ini?"

"Hehehe, aku… menangkap basah mereka."

"NE?! Mereka melakukannya di tempat umum?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak…"

" _Ya_! beritahu aku, Hosiki."

"Jadi, apakah mereka melakukan interaksi… dan kau mengintipnya?"

" _Ne_ , kau tahu, mereka melakukan pada sebuah toilet perempuan. Aku berada pada salah satu bilik yang berpapasan dengan kegiatan panas mereka."

"Posisi, katakan padaku bagaimana posisinya, Kookie _-ya_!"

"Berdiri dengan menungging…"

" _Hell_ … aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu saat menonton pertunjukkan mereka." Hoseok tertawa geli saat otaknya membayangkan begitu jauh.

"Terlalu panas membuatku lemas, kau tahu! Mereka _mini-mini_ mesum."

"Mereka memang seperti itu, Kookie- _ya._ "

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Hosiki?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok penuh menyelidik, meminta sebuah penjelasan agar sahabatnya itu mau membuka mulut.

"Tepatnya sudah dua tahun yang lalu, aku…"

Hoseok menggantungkan ceritanya, membuat Jungkook penasaran tingkat akut.

"Katakan dengan jelas, _paboya_!"

" _Ya_ , aku pernah menghadiahkan sebuah boneka beruang putih besar untuk Jimin. aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia menyimpannya di dalam kamar, dan meletakkannya di atas lemari pakaian…" Hoseok menceritakannya dengan perlahan dan begitu detail.

"Sampai pada suatu malam, aku melihat kegiatan mereka. Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin, sepertinya mereka melakukan tukar kamar karena sebelumnya Taehyung keluar meninggalkan kamar Jimin dan tak lama dari itu Yoongi masuk ke dalam sana."

"Lalu?!"

"Setelah pintu tertutup… Jimin mulai menerjang Yoongi. Kecupan mereka itu, terdengar sangat menggairahkan. Demi Tuhan, Kookie kau tidak akan percaya saat itu mereka akan melakukan apa, terlebih saat Jimin mulai menelanjangi Yoongi hingga membuat sosok galak Yoongi membuka lebar kedua kaki putihnya lalu Jimin berada di hadapannya untuk melakukan penyatuan panas."

Jungkook menganga, posisi Hoseok saat itu pasti sama sepertinya. Apalagi yang ia tahu, saat itu Hoseok belum mengakui dirinya sebagai pecinta YoonMin _couple_.

"Kookie- _ya_ , gerakan mereka sangat liar. Entahlah, baru kali itu aku menyaksikan percintaan panas sesama _namja_. Dan membuatku keringat dingin! Suara Yoongi, Oh Tuhaaaan, indah sekali, terdengar seksi saat mendesahkan nama Jimin."

"Dan lagi, erangan Jimin yang selalu melenguh nikmat itu, terdengar sensual. Mereka melakukannya selama tiga jam penuh! Dan sempat melakukan posisi 69. Astaga, _milik_ Jimin entahlah… aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, mungkin itu yang membuat Yoongi betah dengannya. Gemuk dan panjang…"

"Sialan, otak _yadong_ mu, Hosiki…"

"Tapi-tapi…" Jungkook menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan ceritanya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi, _milik_ Yoongi juga tidak bisa diremehkan, agak besar tetapi sedikit mungil dari _milik_ Jimin. Selama tiga jam itu, hanya Jimin yang _memasuki_ nya. Yoongi benar-benar berperan sebagai _uke_!"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau… mengetahui secara detail?"

"He… aku… menaruh sebuah kamera tersembunyi pada salah satu mata boneka beruang yang kuberikan."

" _Ya_! _Sasaeng_ Hosiki!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Gimana? Udah kerasa bosen baca ff ini belum? xD sampaikan pendapat kalian.

Jims bingung mau lanjutin ff ini, kalau kalian mau nyumbang ide dan saran, boleh banget! Langsung PM aja yang punya akun, kalau yang engga ada akun bisa via kotak _review_. Nanti Jims buat dan mention dari siapa idenya. Jims tunggu lho~

Oke, terima kasih yang sudah muncul di chapter sebelumnya.

 **Thanks to (Reiewers Ch 2 & 3 ) :**

 **Guesteu; sopiyuliawati15; Prasetyo Hestiana845; GitARMY; mas seungcheol; parasyub; peachpetals; Alestie; MinJiSu; bizzleSTarxo; rossadilla17; syub039; XiayuweLiu; Guest; 07; vkris; RositheDoctor; pchanyeol373; siscaMinstalove; naranari II; yxnghua; mysuga; yoonminlovers; Missright38; 95oppars; Dyah Cho; AprilKimVTae; A Y P; chim95; MINSEPHINEPARK9995; KimMinus; Fujimoto Yumi; kirameku-14; milazhegahh07; michaelchildhood; youngv97; mikan; bbaekhyuni06; GustiAyuArie; Hanami96; Vivi617; viertwin; The Min's; dyahsekar; seomates7; thedolphinduck; avis alfi; temen hoseok; Kim Riski; Min Sugar.**

 **Dan para favers, followers, tak lupa silent readers tersayang.**

Jadi, masih maukah kalian kasih komentar dengan mampir di kolom _review_? Iya, jangan cuma numpang baca doang kali ah, bikinnya capek. xD

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di series berikutnya!

Lobyu :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	5. Streaming Together

**Streaming Together**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok  
**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Melakukan streaming bersama-sama menjadi hal rutin yang sudah biasa dilakukan dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok, tetapi melakukan streaming dengan bumbu-bumbu cinta** _ **OTP**_ **di dalamnya makin membuat dunia Fujoshi lebih berwarna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 9 Maret merupakan hari ulang tahun salah satu member _Bangtan Boys_ , Min Yoongi lebih tepatnya. Pada hari Selasa malam, Jungkook mulai merepotkan dirinya untuk mendekorasi ruang kamarnya bersama Hoseok.

"Sebentar lagi jam dua belas Hosiki, cepat." Jungkook menggerutu begitu melihat cara kerja Hoseok yang lamban, sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Kookie- _ya_ , aku rasa sebentar lagi _Bangtan_ akan memposting sesuatu."

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Koleksi foto _aib_ Min Yoongi." Jawab Hoseok yakin.

Jungkook mengangguk setuju sembari menata kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka dua puluh empat di atasnya; sebuah _cheesecake_ untuk perayaan ulang tahun Min Yoongi.

"Tetapi melihat sosok Yoongi yang jutek, aku merasa _sangsi_ jika semua member mem _posting_ fotonya, dia bisa mengamuk."

"Bisa jadi. Ah tapi mungkin saja mereka sudah membuat perjanjian."

"Aku jadi penasaran, foto macam apa yang di _posting_ Jimin di ulang tahun Yoongi." Hoseok berpikir jauh, otaknya menelaah hal yang akan terjadi beberapa jam ke depan.

"Hosiki, lihat! Ada notifikasi dari _V apps_." Jungkook terhenyak sesaat begitu melihat sebuah pemberitahuan pada _Ipad_ nya.

Tangan lentik Jungkook bergerak lincah membuka aplikasi tersebut, beberapa detik setelahnya mulai muncul sebuah siaran langsung berjudul _Bangtan Boys Cool FM 03.09 Mini Radio with Yoongi_ dengan durasi yang cukup lama yaitu hampir setengah jam lebih.

"Ultah Yoongiiiiii." Baik Jungkook maupun Hoseok sama-sama memekik girang.

Dua gadis manis itu duduk bersampingan mulai menyimak siaran langsung yang mula-mula menayangkan sebuah _standee_ berwarna hitam dan putih dengan tulisan _Mini Radio Bangtan Boys Cool FM 03.09_ , di sampingnya ada sebuah Yoongi _acrylic standee_ yang ber _pose_ menggemaskan. Kemudian ada sebuah lagu _Bangtan Boys_ yang berjudul _Miss Right_ sebagai lagu pembuka dalam acara tersebut.

" _Aish_ , itu pasti Yoongi coba lihat tangannya yang putih itu! Astaga, pulpen yang dia pegang lucu sekali." Jungkook berkomentar dengan rasa gemasnya, hal itu disetujui oleh Hoseok dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian sosok Yoongi mulai disorot oleh sang kameramen. Malam ini Yoongi berpakaian serba hitam, _tshirt_ hitam yang dibungkus oleh _jaket_ hitam dengan sedikit warna putih pada bagian penutupnya, kemudian hal yang membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook menjerit histeris adalah,

"KYAAAA! _YOONGI'S NEW HAIR_ , Ya Tuhaaaan." Para gadis manis itu berteriak secara beringas melihat perbedaan yang tersaji di hadapannya kini.

Warna rambut baru Yoongi di malam ulang tahunnya tampak begitu berbeda dengan warna abu-abu yang mencolok. Rambutnya hanya terlihat sebagian, karena ia membungkusnya dengan sebuah _beanie_ hitam. Ia menggunakan sebuah _headphone_ yang menempel pada kedua telinganya, juga memakai kacamata yang bertengger manis pada hidung bangirnya.

"Manis dan seksi di waktu yang sama!" ujar Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar lucunya.

" _ **Ne, di tahun 2016, 8 Maret adalah hari ke 1000 sejak Bangtan Boys debut. Beberapa menit lagi, adalah perayaan ultahku yang ke-3 bersama penggemar kami. Tolong berikan tepuk tangan…"**_

Pada siaran langsung itu Yoongi mulai berbicara dengan suara khasnya yang serak, membaca skrip yang disediakan mengenai acara _Mini Radio_ nya. Yoongi bercerita jika malam ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun _Bangtan Boys_ dan juga ulang tahunnya. Tak lupa dengan percaya dirinya ia merekomendasikan beberapa lagu dari hasil ciptaannya sebagai lagu yang bagus untuk didengarkan.

" _ **Lagu pertama adalah Dead Leaves oleh Bangtan Boys."**_

Yoongi mempromosikan sebuah lagu buatannya yang mirisnya hanya diputar selama lima detik, membuat sosok kulit putih pucat itu tertawa geli dan meminta untuk menambahkan waktu lima detik lagi agar lagu tersebut diputar ulang. Tetapi sang produser tidak mengabulkannya dan Yoongi beralih untuk berbincang tentang hal lain.

" _ **Kenapa aku jadi pakai headphone? Ini hanya buatan, headphoneku tidak tersambung."**_ Di dalam layar sosok Yoongi terus berceloteh seorang diri sambil melepaskan _headphone_ nya.

Yoongi beralih untuk mengecek seberapa banyak orang yang tengah melakukan siaran langsung acaranya malam ini,

" _ **Ada 44.000 penonton dan 60.000 komentar."**_

"Beri sebuah komentar, Hosiki."

"Biarkan aku mengetiknya _dulu_."

" _ **Lebih dari satu juta yang memberikan Love, ah bagus sekali."**_

" _ **Ayo bersenang-senang hari ini, jam berapa sekarang? 53 menit, kita bisa mulai dengan menghitung mundur ke ultahku."**_

" _ **Tolong tuliskan apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini di komentar kalian,"**_

Yoongi masih setia berbicara sendiri di depan kamera, dirinya meminta penonton untuk mengetik sebuah komentar layaknya tengah siaran radio sungguhan.

" _ **Min Yoongi akan membaca semua pesan kalian. Bisakah aku mulai membacanya?"**_

"Aku dengan sahabatku satu-satunya sedang menunggu ulang tahunmu, _Oppa_. Persiapan kue dan dekorasi ruangan beserta fotomu, tampak seperti merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu." Hoseok menuliskan sebuah komentar yang diminta Yoongi melalui akun _V apps_ nya.

Tak lama kemudian di layar _Ipad_ Jungkook menampilkan sosok Yoongi yang tengah membacakan komentar Hoseok barusan, mereka bahagia bukan main. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan kejutan istimewa.

Yoongi melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam membaca beberapa komentar tentang dirinya, tak lupa ia membacakan sebuah nama penulis komentar tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan membacakan berbagai komentar di ponselnya, tak lama datang seorang member yang ikut muncul di sana. Kim Seokjin.

" _ **Aigoo, siapa ini?"**_

Suara member yang lebih akrab disapa Jin itu terdengar semakin dekat menghampiri Yoongi, mereka duduk bersampingan menghadap layar kemudian membicarakan perihal ulang tahun _Bangtan Boys_ dan acara penyambutan ulang tahun sang _DJ_ , Yoongi sendiri.

Urutan acara berikutnya dalam skrip adalah koresponden, dimana Yoongi sebagai _DJ_ dalam acara tersebut mulai menelpon beberapa orang yang ia inginkan.

" _ **Sekarang… seseorang di Daegu sedang bersiap."**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

Yoongi dan Jin saling bersahutan dalam obrolan mereka, tangan Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan ponsel satunya dari dalam saku untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Daegu? Itu pasti Taehyung _Oppa_." Jungkook menerka-nerka seseorang yang akan dihubungi Yoongi pada kesempatan koresponden tersebut.

Melihat tingkah Jungkook yang labil membuat Hoseok berdecih sebal, gadis bertubuh ramping itu mendesis ketus melihat Jungkook yang terombang-ambing dalam memilih _OTP_.

"Semoga Taehyung tidak mengangkatnya." Ejek Hoseok mengambil suara.

" _ **Oh tunggu, waktunya kita menghitung mundur."**_

" _ **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."**_

Jin dan Yoongi bersuara untuk menghitung mundur karena dalam beberapa detik waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dimana tepatnya hari sudah berganti menjadi hari Rabu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongiiii." Di dalam kamar Jungkook, kedua gadis remaja itu juga ikut merayakan dengan versi mereka.

Mengabadikannya dengan sebuah _selca_ kemudian mem _posting_ pada akun sosial media masing-masing.

Jungkook dan Hoseok kembali memfokuskan diri pada acara siaran Yoongi yang masih berlangsung. Di sana Yoongi tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghubungi seseorang, seperti janjinya tadi ia akan menghubungi seseorang yang tengah berada di Daegu.

" _ **Kau akan menghubungi siapa, Yoongi?"**_

" _ **Aku akan mencoba menelpon Taehyung."**_

"Ah Taehyung! Kau lihat sendiri, Hosiki?"

Hoseok menampilkan wajah cemberutnya, merasa jengkel dengan Jungkook yang tengah mengoloknya.

" _ **Taehyung, aku sedang menelponnya… Eh, sinyalnya sedang buruk atau dia tidak mengangkat telponku?"**_

Yoongi bertanya kepada Jin saat menunggu respon Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

" _ **Anak itu…"**_

"DIA TIDAK MENGANGKATNYA, HAHAHA." Dengan semangat penuh Hoseok balik mengejek Jungkook oleh tawa nistanya. Melihat keadaannya yang krisis membuat Jungkook murung.

"Ayo Yoongi, telpon saja Jimin. Dia pasti akan meresponmu dengan penuh cinta." Hoseok mengompori keadaan dan membuat Jungkook makin lesu, tetapi ia tetap mendukung perkataan Hoseok.

" _ **Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Jimin saja. Dia juga sedang berada di Daegu."**_

" _ **Oh Jimin…"**_

Sembari menunggu telpon Yoongi diangkat, Jin menggoda Yoongi dengan suara-suara anehnya mengikuti nada _ringtone_ yang terhubung.

Yoongi tampak gelisah saat Jimin yang kelihatannya tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya, ia terus bersabar dengan senyum simpul yang tergambar di wajah manisnya.

" _ **Oh, Jimin? Jimin-ah, apa kau sedang di Daegu?"**_

" _ **Speaker, Yoongi. Di speaker saja."**_

Saat jaringan telepon tersebut mulai terhubung, Yoongi dengan semangat menyambut panggilan tersebut. Jin meminta Yoongi untuk mengubah panggilannya menjadi _mode speaker_ agar semua penonton dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

" _ **Ya, Jimin-ah, kau sedang di Daegu 'kan?"**_

Masih dengan semangat penuh Yoongi menghujamkan beribu pertanyaan pada sosok Jimin melalui panggilannya. Di seberang _line_ telpon Jimin menyahut dengan santainya,

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan?"**_

" _ **Aku dengar kau sedang berada di Daegu."**_

" _ **Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"**_

Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar respon Jimin yang sangat mengejek, Yoongi tak gentar dan terus bertanya keberadaan Jimin dengan gaya bicaranya yang cepat.

" _ **Bukankah kau di Daegu, Jimin?"**_

" _ **Ah… aku di hatimu, hyung."**_

Interaksi tersebut tentu saja membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook menahan napas mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin, normalnya seorang _shipper_ akan panas dingin melihat _moment_ tak terduga seperti tadi.

Dapat dilihat sosok Yoongi sedikit tersipu walaupun ia tidak menampilkannya secara gamblang. Jungkook dan Hoseok cukup peka menyadari perubahan wajahnya, terlebih sosok di samping Yoongi –Jin- juga ikut menyoraki gombalan Jimin pada _line_ telepon tersebut.

" _ **Kenapa kau menelponku?**_

Pertanyaan itu berasal dari Jimin, terdengar seperti menuntut penjelasan kepada Yoongi.

" _ **Aku sedang berada di acara Radio, katakan tiga alasan kenapa kau menyukaiku… Ini adalah pojok programku."**_

" _ **Bukankah kau siaran langsung?"**_

Di sebrang sana Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pertanyaan yang Yoongi berikan, membuat Yoongi malah melupakan pertanyaannya barusan. Padahal dari tempatnya, Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah menunggu-nunggu jawaban apa yang Jimin berikan.

"Jimin payah."

" _ **Bisakah aku mulai dengan mengatakan komentar ke penggemar kita?"**_

Jimin bertanya lagi, kebiasaan jeleknya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan orang.

" _ **Baiklah, silahkan."**_

Dan tentu saja dengan baik hatinya Yoongi memperbolehkan Jimin memberikan sambutan melalui telponnya.

" _ **Untuk para penggemar, kalian bisa mendengarku? Apa kalian tahu hari ini hari apa?"**_

" _ **Hari ini ultah Yoongi."**_

Kata-kata Jimin dijawab oleh Jin yang daritadi ikut mendengarkan dan menyimak.

" _ **Benar, tetapi itu tidak penting. Kemarin adalah hari ke 1000 kita."**_

" _ **Oh, hari ke 1000."**_

Jin menyadari perjelasan Jimin kemudian ia tertawa lepas, Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Jimin langsung terkekeh dan berpura-pura marah.

" _ **Dia bilang ultahmu tidak penting."**_ Adu Jin kepada Yoongi masih dengan tawanya.

" _ **Apa itu tidak penting?"**_ Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin, melayangkan protesnya. Namun sekali lagi Jimin menyela ucapannya. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, berusaha maklum.

" _ **Aku sangat berterima kasih…"**_

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, suara Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang tetapi sambungan telpon tetap tersambung. Yoongi yang bingung masih setia menunggu respon Jimin yang tiba-tiba diam.

" _ **Jimin, ini adalah pojok programku…"**_

Belum selesai dengan acara protesnya Yoongi terdiam lagi, terdengar nyanyian _selamat ulang tahun_ untuk dirinya beserta dua orang yang secara tiba-tiba muncul memasuki ruangan. Menyadari siapa orang tersebut, Yoongi melirik lagi kearah ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Jimin.

" _ **Selamat ulang tahun… selamat ulang tahun…"**_

" _ **Lilinnya mati, yah.. mati satu…"**_

" _ **Selamat ulang tahun…"**_

Suara-suara rusuh itu perlahan memasuki acara dimana Yoongi dengan senang hati menyambut dari singgasananya.

" _ **Bukankah kau di Daegu?"**_

" _ **Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi, Selamat ulang tahun…"**_

Sosok Jimin dan Taehyung datang bersamaan, Jimin yang tengah sibuk dengan satu lilin yang tiba-tiba redup langsung menyalakannya lagi. Taehyung terlihat menghampiri Yoongi untuk memasangkan kupluk jaketnya dan memberikan selamat.

Ketika semua lilin itu menyala, Jimin memberikan kue yang tadi ia bawa kepada Yoongi. Lalu dengan semangat lelaki manis itu meniupnya sampai semua lilinnya mati. Taehyung meresponnya dengan sebuah tepukan tangan yang berisik.

" _ **Kau datang dari Daegu dalam 10 detik?"**_

Yoongi menatap dimana Jimin berdiri, matanya tak lepas menatap penuh lekat sosok berpakaian _sweater_ abu-abu dengan _beanie_ hitamnya juga.

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi dengan senyum beserta gaya kerennya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan?"**_ lagi-lagi respon Jimin membuat Jin tertawa, terlihat lucu ketika Yoongi yang antusias bertanya dengan nada cepatnya kemudian Jimin menjawabnya dengan ejekan singkat. Sebenarnya ia tengah mengolok gaya bicara Yoongi yang kelewat cepat dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti ucapannya.

Jin yang melihat ekspresi biasa-biasa saja yang ditampilkan Yoongi mulai menunjukkan aksi protesnya,

" _ **Yoongi-ya, setidaknya kau berpura-pura terkejut."**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa ketika aku melihat Jimin di sana, dia terlihat sangat jelas."**_

" _ **Kau lihat kami di sana?"**_

" _ **Ya."**_

" _ **Aku dengar dia bilang sebelum melakukan siaran langsung, kenapa tidak ada kue? Dia complain bertanya kenapa tidak ada acara untukku."**_

Kali ini Jimin berbicara panjang lebar membeberkan perihal Yoongi yang memang sudah mengetahui kejutan dari _member_.

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan?"**_ Yoongi berbalik mengikuti kata-kata Jimin, berusaha tidak mengaku dengan keadaan.

" _ **Aku mendengar kau bilang begitu."**_ Ungkap Jimin lebih ngotot diikuti dengan sifat _modus_ nya yang memegang dada kiri Yoongi dua kali.

" _ **Aku berbicara begitu? Bukan-bukan…"**_ berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi, lelaki manis itu tetap tidak mau mengakui hal yang diungkapkan oleh Jimin.

" _ **Aku akan memposting tentang ultahmu."**_ Taehyung ikut berbicara menyela perdebatan Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _ **Baiklah, aku akan melihat apa yang kau posting."**_

Taehyung mencolek dagu Yoongi agar menatapnya tetapi perbuatannya barusan langsung diusir oleh Jimin membuatnya harus berdiri dan minggir kemudian memberikan tempat duduknya kepada Jimin.

"Mereka mulai duduk berdekatan, Kyaaa~" Jungkook dan Hoseok menyimak dengan teriakan histerisnya.

" _ **Apa ini blueberry, kau yang membelinya?"**_ Yoongi bertanya kepada sosok di sampingnya, tentu saja Jimin yang tengah duduk dengan penuh wibawanya, keduanya bertatapan dengan senyum malu-malu.

" _ **Ya, aku membelinya sendiri."**_ Aku Jimin dengan senyum yang mempesona.

Keduanya asik mengobrol hingga melupakan dua orang yang juga masih satu ruangan dengannya, Taehyung dan Jin seperti menjadi _obat nyamuk_ melihat keakraban Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _ **Hyungnim, apa kau ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari member?"**_

" _ **Dari member?"**_

" _ **Ya, dari member."**_

" _ **Adanya dirimu adalah sebuah hadiah."**_

Pertanyaan Jimin dijawab oleh Yoongi dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap yakin kearah kamera, hal tersebut membuat Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran gelinya.

" _ **Jangan rekam ini, ah coba kalian lihat senyumnya itu. Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu."**_ Tawa Jimin pecah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat bersinar oleh _gummy smile_ nya.

" _ **Untuk tahun ini, ayo berikan hadiah untuk masing-masing member."**_

Ungkapan Jin disetujui oleh semuanya, ia berkata jika pada hari ulang tahunnya dia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari Jimin. Dan tentu saja di ulang tahun Yoongi kali inipun ia akan mendapatkan hadiahnya.

" _ **Kita tidak punya banyak uang…"**_ Jimin berkata merendahkan diri, lalu Yoongi menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang mengatakan jika itu tidak masalah.

" _ **Yang penting adalah doanya."**_

" _ **Apakah hadiahku itu sesuatu yang kecil tapi berkelip-kelip?"**_ Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin dengan senyum gelinya yang langsung mengundang lelaki di sebelahnya itu menepuk lagi bagian dada Yoongi disertai senyum malunya.

" _ **Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"**_ Tanya Jimin menutupi rasa malunya.

"Apa Yoongi sedang melakukan _hint_ supaya Jimin melamarnya? Sesuatu yang kecil tapi berkelip-kelip itu… cincin _'kan_?"

"Benar! Astaga, ya ampun aku bisa mati muda."

Jungkook dan Hoseok tiada hentinya berteriak histeris dengan hasil analisa mereka sendiri.

" _ **Jimin ayo lakukan, berikan hadiahmu."**_ Perintah Jin disetujui oleh Taehyung.

" _ **Aku yang pertama?"**_

Jimin berpamitan untuk mengambil hadiahnya, sementara itu Jin dan Taehyung asik mengobrol menunggu kedatangan Jimin.

" _ **Ah, hadiahku cukup besar…"**_

" _ **Ya, aku dan Jin hyung patungan untuk membelikan hadiahmu, hyung."**_

" _ **Sangaaat besar."**_

" _ **Pokoknya itu hadiah kita."**_

" _ **Kau lihat saja nanti."**_

Yoongi yang mendengar Jin dan Taehyung tengah berceloteh tiada henti itu justru khawatir, tentu saja ia takut dengan dua orang yang sangat meragukan ini. Di tengah ceritanya yang antusias, Yoongi mengeluarkan celetukannya,

" _ **Aku tidak menantikannya."**_ Yang tentu saja mengundang tawa puas dari Jin dan Taehyung.

Tak lama Jimin kembali memasuki ruangan, semuanya bersorak riuh. _**"Jimin datang? Wah dia di sini."**_

" _ **Kau pikir ini apa?"**_

" _ **Apa itu, katakan saja padaku."**_ Yoongi yang penasaran dengan hadiahnya mulai mengeluarkan nada bawelnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan hadiah untuk Yoongi dari balik punggungnya, lalu sosok Jin dan Taehyung dengan suara berisiknya menyahut histeris.

" _ **Woah apa itu?"**_

Jimin yang salah tingkah langsung bergaya dengan konyolnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan satu tangannya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya.

" _ **Aku lihat logo brandnya itu jarang, limited."**_ Ucap Jin dengan nada takjubnya.

" _ **Benarkah?"**_ dari tempat duduknya Yoongi terlihat sangat bahagia, merasa senang jika mendapatkan hadiah mahal.

" _ **Yeah."**_ Jawab Taehyung ikut mengompori.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dibalas dengan sikap Yoongi yang menyambut hadiahnya itu dengan tangannya. Tetapi Taehyung merebutnya sekedar melihat sebuah _merk_ yang tertera lalu mengeluarkan komentarnya lagi,

" _ **Itu brand mewah."**_

Jin dan Taehyung bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya dengan hadiah yang Jimin berikan pada Yoongi.

"Jimin romantis sekali, astagaaaa!"

"Dia bahkan tak ragu mengeluarkan uang banyak, demi Yoongi." Hoseok menimpali perkataan Jungkook yang mengatakan jika Jimin memang kekasih yang romantis.

" _ **Coba lihat ini,"**_

" _ **Wow, sebuah hadiah menakjubkan."**_

Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi teman-temannya yang sangat heboh, masih dengan gaya _cool_ nya yang memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

" _ **Aku pikir lebih baik aku pergi saja jika responmu tidak baik,"**_ Jimin merebut kembali hadiahnya, berusaha mengambil atensi Yoongi agar menatapnya. Karena sedari tadi Yoongi terfokus dengan kehebohan Jin dan Taehyung.

Mendengar penuturan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi,

" _ **Tidak, jangan…"**_

" _ **Tidak buruk, kau bisa memilikinya."**_

Jimin memberikan lagi hadiahnya secara langsung kepada Yoongi, menyerahkannya dengan _gesture_ salah tingkah kemudian meloyor menjauhi kamera. Respon Yoongi selanjutnya adalah lelaki manis itu memeluk hadiah dari Jimin dan bersorak kearah kamera dengan wajah cerianya.

" _ **Coba lihat apa itu, terlihat bagus."**_ Usulan Taehyung membuat Yoongi ikut penasaran, ia segera membuka bungkusan plastik transparan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

" _ **Apa ini sweater rajut?"**_

" _ **Aku… minggirlah…"**_

" _ **Ah benar, Jimin harus duduk."**_

Jin beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Yoongi, ia sadar diri dan menyuruh Jimin menggantikan posisinya.

" _ **Aku berpikir keras mengenai hadiahmu…"**_ terang Jimin sambil duduk di samping Yoongi, ia menggeser kursinya dan mencoba lebih dekat dengan Yoongi.

" _Oh My God_ , coba lihat cara Yoongi memeluk hadiah Jimin." beritahu Hoseok kepada Jungkook.

Mereka menyimak lagi siaran langsung tersebut, Yoongi yang tengah memeluk hadiah Jimin dengan begitu erat. Ekspresi wajah keduanya terlihat senang secara bersamaan. Melihat pada sekitar, Jungkook dan Hoseok tidak menemukan Jin dan Taehyung di dalam kamera.

" _ **Aku memikirkan tentang apa yang disukai olehmu."**_ Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar ungkapan Jimin yang terdengar begitu polos.

" _ **Kau suka hal yang praktis, jadi aku berpikir sweater akan menjadi yang paling praktis untukmu."**_

Hoseok bersorak penuh drama melihat tangan Jimin yang seenaknya mendekat dan menggenggam lengan Yoongi dengan lembut. Di sampingnya Yoongi tiada henti mengumbar senyum manisnya, ikut menoleh menatap Jimin.

" _ **Aku dapatkan untukmu sesuatu berwarna hitam, bukalah…"**_

Tangan Jimin menjalar menuju hadiahnya yang dipeluk erat di dada Yoongi, menyuruh _hyung_ beserta kekasih tersayangnya itu membuka hadiahnya. Yoongi menurut dan patuh, ia mulai membukanya dan menatap takjub _sweater_ hitam pemberian Jimin.

" _ **Hitam adalah kesukaanmu, kau selalu pakai warna hitam."**_ Ungkap Jimin dengan nada perhatiannya.

" _ **Wow, aku tersentuh…"**_

" _ **Bagaimana, tidak buruk 'kan?"**_

Taehyung muncul lagi dan kembali menarik perhatian Yoongi dengan menyentuhnya, namun sekali lagi Jimin menepis tangan Taehyung yang berani-beraninya menyentuh sang kekasih.

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan, pergi sana."**_ Omel Jimin yang tentu saja tidak dituruti oleh Taehyung.

" _ **Ya, sekarang giliranku. Hyung, kali ini hadiahku dengan Jin Hyung…"**_ Taehyung berbasa-basi mengenai hadiahnya dengan Jin.

Tak lama Jin juga berada di sana sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedikit besar. Yoongi terhenyak melihat kotak tersebut, pasalnya kotak itu adalah bungkusan barang mahal yang cukup ia ketahui.

" _ **Aku gugup memberikan ini kepadamu,"**_ Jin tertawa cengengesan saat memberikan sebuah kotak yang dihadiahkan untuk Yoongi.

" _ **Bukalah, hyung… kau pasti menyukainya."**_ Taehyung mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk membukanya.

Daritadi bibir Yoongi bergetar, pasalnya ia menerka jika hadiah pemberian Taehyung dan Jin sangat mahal. Bahkan melebihi hadiah pemberian Jimin barusan.

" _ **Bukalah, ayo buka…"**_

Setelah diperbolehkan Yoongi mulai membukanya dengan rasa gugup. Wajahnya dipenuhi binar bahagia saat tangannya dengan tidak sabaran membuka penutup kotak tersebut.

" _ **Apa ini?!"**_ Yoongi mulai protes melihat hadiahnya yang di luar dugaan.

" _ **Tadaaa, ikan kembung."**_

" _ **Hahahahah!"**_

Yoongi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Taehyung dan Jin yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, dari arah lain terdengar tawa Jimin yang meledak-ledak. Yoongi mengeluarkan cengirannya, ada sarat sebuah ancaman dari tatapan matanya.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi berusaha meraih dagunya, _**"Kenapa kau cemberut?"**_ dan ia mengejek lagi perubahan yang terjadi oleh Yoongi.

" _ **Tidak, aku senang mendapatkan ini. Ayo kita pesta ikan."**_

" _ **Itu adalah ikan segar."**_ Komentar Taehyung membuat Jimin tiada hentinya tertawa.

" _ **Ikan di sebuah kotak yang mahal."**_ Jin menambahkan dengan tawanya yang sangat geli.

" _ **Ayo pesta ikan itu, BBQ ikan kembung."**_ Yoongi tertawa pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya sudah masuk jebakan Jin dan Taehyung, seharusnya memang dari awal ia tidak mempercayai _member_ rusuh ini.

" _ **Hadiah asli hanya dari Jimin."**_ kata Jin menerangkan, Yoongi menatap Jimin lalu ia melakukan _hifive_ bersama kekasihnya itu.

" _ **30 Desember adalah ulang tahunku."**_

" _ **Diamlah…"**_

Jimin langsung menghentikan ucapan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menginformasikan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Taehyung _Oppa_ itu bodoh atau apa, bahkan ini masih awal tahun." Hoseok berkomentar pedas yang tentu saja diberikan sebuah toyoran halus dari Jungkook.

" _ **Bau ikan, bisakah kita pindahkan ikan itu?"**_

" _ **Ya, itu hadiahku Jimin-ah. Kau tega sekali."**_

" _ **Tidak-tidak, aku akan menyimpannya di sini sampai acara berakhir."**_

Yoongi menengahi perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara Jimin dan Jin.

" _ **Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku berkeliaran untuk membelikanmu itu?"**_

Jimin protes lalu mencolek Yoongi untuk meraih kembali atensi lelaki manis itu, Yoongi menoleh dan berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Jimin barusan.

" _ **Cepat dan pakailah,"**_

" _ **Sekarang?"**_

" _ **Ya, pakailah."**_

Jimin mendorong halus Yoongi untuk mengundurkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _sweater_ yang ia berikan sebagai hadiahnya, namun dengan anehnya Yoongi begitu patuh oleh perkataan Jimin.

Sementara Yoongi mengganti bajunya, semua interupsi dipegang oleh Taehyung. Ketiga orang itu mulai berbicara secara _random_ dan tak jelas, bahkan terkadang mereka bercermin pada kamera yang tengah menyorot wajahnya sembari membenahi letak anak rambut.

" _ **Ya, selama Yoongi hyung berganti pakaian di dekat kami,"**_

" _ **Ah, Yoongi hyung sedang melepas bajunya."**_ Celetukkan Jimin membuat Jungkook dan Hoseok berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sosok Jimin yang terus menatapi Yoongi di belakang kamera terlihat begitu bersemangat dan tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

" _ **Wow, lihat six packnya?"**_

" _ **Menakjubkan, dia olahraga."**_

" _ **Sangat baik."**_

Hoseok dan Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun sosok Yoongi dengan perut kotak-kotaknya, karena yang ia tahu selama ini Yoongi adalah pribadi malas gerak yang sudah pasti banyak tumpukkan lemak sehingga membuat perutnya sedikit menyembul bagaikan seorang wanita yang tengah _isi_.

"Mereka sangat pintar jika mengejek satu sama lain."

"Hahaha benar, astaga Yoongi hanya satu kali menampilkan perut kotak-kotaknya lalu beberapa bulan kemudian perut kotak itu hilang."

"Lihat saja betapa _chubby_ pipinya yang menggemaskan itu."

Membayangkan itu semua membuat pembicaraan Jungkook dan Hoseok semakin tak tentu arah, terkadang mereka malah keluar jalur membicarakan adanya bayi hasil dari hubungan mesum Jimin dan Yoongi yang tiada henti _membuatnya_ dimana-mana.

" _ **Ah terlihat bagus…"**_

Jimin menatap puas sosok Yoongi yang kembali lengkap dengan mengenakan _sweater_ hitam pemberiannya, senyumnya terpampang lebar melihat pemandangan Yoongi yang begitu menawan ditambah dengan _sweater_ penuh cintanya.

"Jimin, tanganmu… Astaga, Yoongi juga menaruh tangannya di bahu Jimin ya ampun, Kookie- _ya_."

"Mereka pasangan penuh _lovey dovey_."

Jungkook dan Hoseok menjerit lagi, di sana terlihat Jimin yang tengah memegang pinggang Yoongi dan sedikit bagian bokongnya.

"Apa dia berniat memangkunya?!"

"Tidak mungkin, jangan lakukan itu di tempat umum!"

" _ **Minggirlah, dia harus duduk."**_

Dugaan Jungkook dan Hoseok salah, keduanya harus menghela nafas kecewa saat Jimin beranjak lalu menyuruh Taehyung untuk pergi dan mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk kembali pada posisinya.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula, mulai membaca skrip dan melakukan urutan acara selanjutnya.

" _ **Yoongi, telpon RapMon saja."**_

Usulan Jin disetujui oleh semua _member_ , _leader_ mereka terlalu sibuk hingga memutuskan untuk absen dari acara.

Yoongipun memutuskan untuk menelpon RapMon, saat jaringannya mulai tersambung sang _leader_ mengangkat panggilannya.

" _ **Halo?"**_

" _ **RapMon-sshi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tunggu, apa bateraimu tinggal 1%?"**_

" _ **Aku sedang bekerja, benar… aku menggunakan 1% itu untuk siaranmu. Apakah ini ultahmu?"**_

" _ **Apa kau di atas? Ya, ini ulang tahunku."**_

" _ **Ah, selamat ulang tahun, aku sangat lelah untuk turun, maaf."**_

" _ **Hahahaha!"**_

Semua _member_ tertawa mendengar penjelasan RapMon yang menurutnya lucu, mereka masih berada di satu gedung yang sama dan memutuskan untuk berbicara lewat sambungan telpon terlebih RapMon yang enggan turun ke lantai bawah sekedar ikut berpartisipasi di ulang tahun Yoongi.

"RapMon pasti lelah sekali mengurus pekerjaannya."

"Benar, dia _'kan_ orang yang profesional."

Tak lama dari itu Yoongi menutup panggilannya kemudian memasuki bagian penutup, lagi-lagi Yoongi merekomendasikan tiga buah lagu terbaik yang harus didengarkan oleh siapapun.

" _ **Aku harap itu bukan 'Tomorrow atau 'Let Me Know'."**_ Gumam Jimin membuat Jin dan Taehyung tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah _ending_?"

"Cepat sekaliiii…"

Jungkook dan Hoseok menatap miris siaran dalam aplikasi tersebut yang sudah berhenti menampilkan secara langsung. Durasi tiga puluh menit masih dianggap sebentar menurut seorang _fangirl_ dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Ya sudah, kita makan saja kue ini."

"Ah, omong-omong Jimin _tumben_ sekali memberikan kue dengan hiasan _blueberry_."

"Mungkin Yoongi sedang dalam masa _ngidam_ nya,"

"Bisa jadi, ya ampun kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _FanFiction_ YoonMin _Mpreg_ , Hosiki."

"Aku lebih suka membaca yang seperti itu, daripada kau? FanFiction mesum dengan Rated M semua, jangan berkilah Kookie- _ya_ aku pernah menemukan di semua _history_ mu."

"Itu tidak sengaja terbuka,"

"Pembohong cilik!"

Hoseok dan Jungkook berbagi tawa ketika mereka membicarakan hal berbau kegemaran mereka masing-masing, kue ulang tahun yang dibayar secara patungan itu dinikmati oleh keduanya sampai tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang kemarin kelojotan/? ngeliat YoonMin moment di ultah Yoongi? Siapa, tunjuk tangan sekarang juga! xD Teruuuuss, pas posting foto derp Yoongi ituloh, apa perasaan Jims aja atau gimana, kenapa yg diposting Jimin justru semacam foto _candid_ gitu, digambarin pula. xD satu hal yang Jims bingung, _Gimana cara Jimin ngambil foto yoongi yang lagi bobok cantik itu?_ Mikirnya Jimin duduk duduk di perut Yungi. xD

Kasian Hopi sama Taetae dijadiin obat nyamuk xD Jimin mah gitu ya, ngorbanin duit demi sang kekasih. Hohoho semoga kalian suka ya, ini sudah 4K words.

 _Anyway_ , makasih banget untuk **Dessy574** yang sudah menyumbangkan idenya. Ide yang lain masih ditumpuk, suatu saat pasti direalisasikan. xD

Terima kasih untuk followers, favers, reviewers dan **siders** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff Jims yang masih penuh kekurangan ini.

 **Thanks to (Reviewers chapter 4) :**

 **michaelchildhood; 07; Cupid; Fujimoto Yumi; Dyah Cho; Guesteu; XiayuweLiu; dulumikan; MinJiSu; Phylindan (bunda mertua kesayangan akyu); Prasetyo Hestiana845; bizzleSTarxo; hmr; GithaCallie; yxnghua; rossadilla17; Kim Riski; ayuya24; mas seungcheol; yoonminlovers; A Y P; peachpetals; The Min's; vkris; JeonKaeTaek; mysuga; Missright38; siscaMinstalove; hlyeyenpls; BLUEFIRE0805; milazhegahh07; dyahsekar; Dessy574; Min Sugar; she3nno; RositheDoctor; Reny246.**

Lobyuuuuu tomath :3

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di series berikutnya!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	6. Beyond Wild Fantasy

**Beyond Wild Fantasy**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Beberapa hal yang terjadi di antara Jungkook dan Hoseok, mulai dari sebuah rahasia yang dimiliki masing-masing hingga kebahagiaan bersama yang sudah seharusnya saling berbagi.**

Kesepuluh jari-jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas sebuah _keyboard_ laptop berwarna hitam, sepasang mata bersinar itu tampak antusias menatap layar terangnya. Sesekali telunjuknya menekan tombol _back space_ berulang-ulang, menghapus kata demi kata yang sekiranya sumbang.

"Oh inspirasi, datanglah!"

Gadis ramping dengan bibir mengerucut imut itu berujar sambil memegang kepalanya, kadang kala terasa gusar begitu dirinya justru hanya memperhatikan layar laptop dengan pandangan kosongnya.

' _Drrt drrt'_

Hoseok menoleh menuju sumber suara, layar ponselnya berkedip teratur di samping laptopnya.

"Halo?" nada suara Hoseok terdengar malas saat mengangkat sambungan telpon dari seberang sana.

"Hosikiiiii, kau mau ikut tidak?" sahabatnya, Jungkook menyahut dengan suara cerianya.

"Ikut kemana, Kookies?" Tanya Hoseok datar.

"Suaramu lesu sekali, ada apa?"

"Tidak—aku hanya baru bangun tidur."

"Oh, jadi kau mau ikut tidak?"

"KEMANA? Dari tadi kau hanya bertanya tanpa memberitahuku tempatnya, hah…"

"Ah iya aku lupa, hehehe ke Abu Dhabi."

"Oh, Abu Dhabi… eh—APA?! Kau gila?"

" _Aish_ , jangan banyak bicara. Kau ke Rumahku saja sekarang, pulsaku bisa termakan banyak jika menelponmu terlalu lama. _Arrachi_?"

' _Ttut ttut'_

Dan sambungan telpon mereka terputus begitu Jungkook memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"Kookies kurang ajar, siapa yang butuh siapa yang disuruh datang ke Rumahnya, _aish_."

Hoseok menggerutu kesal, dimatikannya layar laptop yang sedari tadi hanya ia pelototi itu kemudian bersiap pergi menuju rumah Jungkook.

"Hosiki, kau ini kenapa _sih_ , biasa saja. Lusa itu _'kan_ Bangtan akan ke sana, jadi ini kesempatan kita untuk mengabadikan Jimin dan Yoongi selain di Korea." Jungkook menjentikkan jari lentiknya, seolah telah mengusulkan ide yang luar biasa.

"Kau pikir aku anak orang kaya yang langsung pergi begitu saja, _paboya_? Paling tidak harus menyiapkan akomodasi, tiket di sana. Ya Tuhan, Jeon Kookies apa kau sedang kerasukan, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta kekasihku untuk membayarkan kita. Hehehe…" Jungkook menyahut dengan wajah cengengesannya, membuat Hoseok bertanya-tanya.

"Pacarmu, siapa?"

"Hiroto-kun~"

"APA?! Sejak kapan? Hiroto-kun yang wajahnya mirip denganmu itu? _Ya_ , kau sudah beralih profesi dari Taehyung, ya?!"

"Hehehe _mianhae_ Hosiki, tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kami benar-benar sudah menjalin hubungan. Sebenarnya sudah berjalan sembilan bulan dia mendekatiku, tetapi aku baru menerimanya tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Kau keterlaluan, selama itu dia menunggu bocah cilik _sok_ jual mahal sepertimu? Dan sekarang lihat, begitu kalian resmi kau memintanya membayarkan keperluan kita ke Abu Dhabi? Gila!"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi acuh. "Masih lebih lama penantianku pada Taehyungie ketimbang penantian dia, Jung."

" _Aish_ , terserah kau saja."

"Ujungnya kau menyetujuinya _'kan_? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi saja _sih_ , kau tidak perlu menceramahiku." Gadis bergigi kelinci itu mencebikkan bibirnya, menggerutu imut.

"Tetapi kau jangan sampai memainkan perasaannya, awas saja!" Hoseok mencubit gemas pipi bulat Jungkook yang sangat mulus itu, menarik-nariknya hingga membuat Jungkook kesulitan berbicara.

' _Drrt drrt'_

Keduanya saling menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing, Jungkook beringsut mendekati ponselnya diikuti Hoseok yang mengekorinya.

" _Loudspeaker_ , Kookies." Titah Hoseok yang dituruti Jungkook dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Halo?"

" _ **Baby Kook, sedang apa?"**_

"Ung, sedang menjawab telponmu."

" _ **Ahaha maksudku selain berbicara denganku, baby."**_

"Ah, Kookie sedang membereskan barang-barang."

" _ **Oh ya, kau jadi pergi 'kan? Aku sudah mempersiapkannya."**_

" _Ne_ , Hiroto-kuuun. _Arigatou ne~_ "

Hoseok berjengit geli melihat respon Jungkook yang mendayu-dayu berlebihan. Hal tersebut mengundang Jungkook untuk membalas dalam hatinya, _'Single suka ngiri sama yang Taken.'_ Kemudian berpose imut dengan ekspresi meledek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _ **Miss you, mau aku bantu packing barang bawaanmu?"**_

"Tidak, Kookie takut merepotkan Hiroto-kun."

" _ **Apapun demi baby kookie. Mau ya? Aku kan kangen kamu…"**_

Pipi Jungkook merona seketika mendengar suara Hiroto di sebrang sana yang mengalun lembut. Sama halnya dengan Jungkook, sosok di sampingnya ikut merona mendengar percakapan manis yang sedang ia simak sedari tadi, Hoseok mengipas-ngipaskan pipinya guna mengusir hawa panas dalam dirinya.

" _Arraseo_ , datang saja kalau begitu." Sahut Jungkook masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

" _ **Setengah jam lagi aku sudah di sana, baby mau dibawakan apa, hm?"**_

"Tidak usah bawa apa-apa, Hiroto-kun datang saja Kookie sudah senang."

" _ **Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menciummu, maksudku—mencium pipimu."**_

Hoseok tercengang di tempatnya, merasa seperti obat nyamuk yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. Jungkook lekas menutup sambungan telponnya itu, lalu beralih kepada sahabatnya yang mendadak diam seribu bahasa, masih merasa salah tingkah dengan pembicaraan Jungkook dengan kekasihnya tadi.

"Biasa saja, Hosiki. Sepertinya kau harus mencari kekasih supaya terbiasa." Perkataan Jungkook sontak membuat Hoseok merasa tersindir.

"Ya sudah, kau pulang saja sana. Bereskan barang bawaanmu. Nanti malam kita berangkat, _arrachi_?"

"Aku tahu! Bilang saja ingin berduaan dengan pacarmu itu, segala mengusirku!" sungut Hoseok jengkel, matanya menyipit lalu mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe _bye_ Hosiki~ bawa kameramu seperti biasa ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengeratkan syal biru pada lehernya, tentu saja pemberian dari sang kekasih. Kakinya berjalan dengan penuh semangat, kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaannya yang akan menjadi perlengkapan _fangirling_ nya nanti.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di tanah Abu Dhabi." Gadis manis itu mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya begitu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kookies, habis ini kita kemana?"

"Ah ya, Hiroto sudah memesankan Hotel untuk kita. Kalau tidak salah alamatnya… Aduh, Kookie lupa! Hosiki kita harus bagaimana? Jangan bilang kita akan menjadi gelandangan? Huhuhu…"

Hoseok merutuki sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bisa menghubungi pacarmu itu, Kookies!"

"Ah iya, tumben sekali kau pintar!"

Jungkook meraih ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi _kakaotalk_ nya, jari-jemarinya mulai mengetik dengan lincah. Keadaan tersebut justru membuat Hoseok menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" _Kakao_?" Tanya Hoseok kepada sahabatnya.

"Hehehe, hemat pulsa, Hosiki. Ah Hiroto-kun langsung membalasnya!"

Pekikkan ceria Jungkook membuat Hoseok _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Tangannya ikut meraih ponselnya, memberi kabar ibunya jika ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Mati-matian Hoseok meminta izin kepada orang tuanya, mengemis dengan seluruh pengorbanannya demi memenuhi ide gila Jungkook yang sangat menggemparkan itu.

"Hosiki, ayo kita ke Hotel. Setelah itu kita mulai berjalan-jalan mengikuti Bangtan kemanapun."

Hoseok masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, jari-jemarinya membuka sebuah situs bacaan. Respon diamnya mengundang Jungkook untuk mengintip isi ponsel Hoseok diam-diam.

"Kau juga sering membaca di sana?"

Hoseok terlonjak kaget, tangannya mengerat ponselnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _paboya_."

"Hehehe, aku suka _author_ dengan _penname_ JHopie. Karya-karya YoonMin nya itu, bagus! Dia termasuk _author_ _favorite_ ku, rata-rata _FanFic_ nya itu _Rated_ M semua. Sebelum tidur aku suka membacanya _dulu_ , berakhir dengan aku yang harus mengganti celanaku karena _basah_ setelah membaca tulisannya."

Jungkook berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hotel, mengumbar kisah dan kebiasaannya yang malah membuat Hoseok mati kutu. Jungkook mengabaikan perubahan muka Hoseok yang mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat, seolah menahan napasnya beberapa detik.

"Tapi Hosiki, aku suka cara penulisannya. Rapih dan tidak berbelit, alurnya kadang sederhana namun caranya menyambungkan situasi cerita YoonMin ke _Rated_ M itu… harus diacungi jempol." Hoseok menatap Jungkook gugup, masih tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"JHopie itu pernah membuat cerita yang sama sepertimu itu lho, Hosiki… Diam-diam memberikan sebuah hadiah boneka untuk Jimin yang di dalamnya ia selipkan kamera. _Daebak_! Caranya mendeskripsikan YoonMin yang sedang _bertarung_ di manapun sangat detail. Aku suka, aku suka!"

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, meringis saat menatap sahabatnya yang masih dalam _mode_ cerewetnya.

"Kookies, kita harus ke kamar. Kau berisik sekali, aku lelah mau istirahat."

"Ah kau benar, ayo kita ke Kamar Hotel. Aku juga mau menghubungi Hiroto lewat _Skype_."

Kali ini gadis ramping itu bisa bernapas lega, mati-matian menstabilkan deru napasnya. Bulir keringatnya diproduksi secara berlebihan, menandakan ia tengah menutupi kegugupannya.

' _Syukurlah sahabatku ini sangat polos.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tengah asik dalam dunianya, wajahnya terkadang merona samar mendengar suara kekasihnya yang sedang menggodanya dengan rayuan gombal.

" _ **Perasaanku saja atau memang benar jika siang ini wajahmu terlihat lebih manis, hm?"**_

Kedua kaki jenjangnya itu bergerak mengayun di udara pada posisinya yang tengkurap. Jungkook menebarkan senyum manis dengan _eyes smile_ andalannya, membalas perkataan Hiroto dengan rayuan anak ciliknya,

"Perasaanku saja atau memang benar jika siang ini wajahmu membuat hatiku berteriak… _I Miss You_ , hm?"

"Tcuih."

Hoseok mendecih dari sudut tempat tidur, berulang kali mengencangkan kegiatannya dalam mengetik _Enter_ pada _keyboard_ laptopnya. Tingkahnya barusan membuat Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya, menatap bingung namun ia tersadar jika sahabatnya itu merasa terganggu.

"Hiroto-kun, nanti lagi ya. Ada yang _jomblo_ di sini, Kookie jadi merasa tidak enak."

" _ **Hosiki? Ahaha iya, baby. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak ya, pokoknya kamu jangan diet-diet segala, aku suka kamu yang gembul."**_

Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya, "Berisik, sampai nanti, jeleeek."

" _ **Sampai nanti, manisku."**_

Setelah sambungan koneksi keduanya terputus, Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju Hoseok. Memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah bergelung dengan laptop hitam kesayangannya. Kedua alisnya mengerut bingung melihat acara kesibukan sahabatnya itu,

"Kau sedang apa _sih_?"

"Yang pasti aku sedang tidak bermesraan dengan seseorang,"

"Kau iri sekali, sana cepat cari kekasih."

"Hah, cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Nikmatilah waktumu yang tengah kasmaran, sebelum badai hubungan kalian datang."

" _Ya_! Kau menyumpahiku putus?! Jahat sekali…"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, tidak ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut perdebatan dengan sahabatnya itu. Jari-jemarinya masih disibukkan untuk bergerak gesit merangkai kata untuk membuat sebuah kalimat dalam satu paragraf.

 _ **Jimin menatap nanar sosok Yoongi yang berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berpijak, hatinya tercubit ngilu hingga perih menjalar sampai seluruh bagian dadanya. Tangannya perlahan menelusuri di mana jantungnya tertanam, menekannya guna memberikan sedikit keringanan dari rasa sakit yang mendera.**_

' _ **Jarak kita sangat dekat, tetapi mengapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menggapaimu, hyung.'**_

 _ **Yoongi meneruskan langkahnya, jari-jemarinya bertautan dengan sosok lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka saling menebarkan senyum satu sama lain, mengabaikan Jimin yang berada di belakang sana dengan hatinya yang hancur.**_

' _ **Kau tahu perasaanku, tetapi mengapa seolah kau menutup matamu dengan sangat rapat, hyung…'**_

 _ **Jimin tak bisa merasakan hatinya lagi, seakan kebas begitu saja. Min Yoongi, orang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun itu sempat membuatnya merasakan betapa indahnya di atas awan. Tetapi Jimin lupa, berada di atas awan tak akan kekal abadi, sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu pula yang menjatuhkannya sampai ke dasar Samudera.**_

' _ **Aku akan mundur seperti yang kau inginkan, mundur sesaat bukan dalam arti kata menyerah. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan melihat keberadaanku yang sesungguhnya, Min Yoongi.'**_

 _ **Pemuda bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu membalikkan tubuhnya, melawan arah dengan dua langkah kakinya yang mengangkut beban dalam hatinya. Ia akan pergi, seperti yang Yoongi inginkan. Kemudian akan datang kembali dengan seluruh cinta yang dimilikinya, untuk Min Yoongi seorang.**_

"WOAH HOSIKI KAU MENULIS FANFIC YOONMIN?!"

Hoseok terhenyak dalam duduknya, untuk sesaat seluruh inspirasi yang ada dalam otak cantiknya itu ambyar sudah. Gerakannya refleks dan langsung menutup laptopnya dengan sangat cepat. Jantungnya hampir saja copot, pikirannya mulai teringat sesuatu.

"BISKUIT KOOKIES SIALAN, AKU LUPA MENYIMPAN CERITANYA!"

Hoseok melayangkan jitakannya di kepala Jungkook, yang tentu saja mendapatkan respon kesakitan dari sahabatnya itu. Matanya nyalang, berusaha meluapkan emosinya. Ia membuka lagi laptop hitamnya, bibirnya tanpa henti merapalkan doa agar hasil jerih payahnya barusan telah tersimpan rapih walaupun dalam hati ia meragukannya.

" _Autosaved_! Aaaah, syukurlaaah."

"Hosiki, kau ganas sekali tadi."

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau… suka menulis ya? Omong-omong, _penname_ mu apa, Jung?"

"Kau berisik, Kookie- _ya_. Aku hanya iseng,"

"Iseng? Ah tidak mungkin, ayo beritahu aku, beritahuuuu…"

"Aku kasih tahu setelah kita sampai di Korea saja ya,"

"Hosikiiii, jangan pelit begitu. Ayo beritahu aku…"

' _Drrt drrt'_

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber getaran, saling memegang ponsel masing-masing yang secara kompak menampilkan sebuah pemberitahuan.

"Kookies, sepertinya _Fansite noona_ sedang mengikuti Bangtan. Kita harus ke daerah ini, sepertinya dekat dengan Hotel. Ayo cepat kita kesana!"

"Benar, ayo kita harus ke sana sekarang. Sebentar, aku masukkan kameraku _dulu_."

Hoseok tersenyum dalam hati, sahabatnya berhasil dialihkan. Ia bersyukur dengan adanya notifikasi yang muncul dari ponselnya, notifikasi pembawa keberuntungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Hoseok berjalan lesu, langkahnya gontai dilengkapi rasa kecewa.

' _Ternyata mengejar Bangtan di Negara orang lain lebih menyulitkan.'_

Keduanya membatin pilu. Mereka langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan, berlarian mengejar Bus kota hingga menguras tenaga dengan lari-lari kecil.

"Kita sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga sementara Bangtan sudah pergi satu menit sebelum kita sampai di tempat tujuan." Jungkook protes dengan suaranya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aku lelah, Hosiki aku lelaaaah." Hoseok menatap prihatin sahabat manisnya itu, mulutnya terbuka demi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Hotel saja, Kookie- _ya_."

"Taehyungie _Oppa_ , Kookie kangen… Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu…?" Jungkook menatap _screenlock_ ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dia masih hidup, jangan berkata seperti itu, _paboya_." Hoseok tak henti memutar bola matanya kala melihat Jungkook yang menjadi berubah-ubah seperti ini.

"Hosiki, kita balik ke Hotel saja ya."

"Naik Kereta saja, Kookie- _ya_. Kita lebih dekat dengan Stasiun daripada Halte."

Hoseok menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dengan brutal, tak ingin lebih lama menahan malu dengan tingkah Jungkook yang terlihat aneh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk sosok Kim Taehyung yang tanpa sengaja menularkan tingkah anehnya kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Kook, sepertinya Kereta di Sore hari agak sepi ya."

Hoseok terus berjalan melewati beberapa gerbong kereta, tujuannya saat ini adalah mencari tempat duduk yang strategis. Langkahnya dibuat seanggun mungkin, berusaha menarik perhatian lelaki Abu Dhabi sepanjang gerbong.

"Hosiki, aku seperti mengenal pria itu."

"Siapa, kau tidak memiliki kenalan di sini _'kan_?"

"Itu, pria berkacamata dengan kupluk abu-abunya itu, yang sedang menyender di samping bangku. Yang memakai Jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya, dia memakai _jeans_ abu-abu."

Jungkook menunjuk sosok lelaki yang tak jauh berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat Hoseok ikut menajamkan penglihatannya. Kedua gadis itu menyipit imut secara bersamaan, mata jelinya langsung melebar saat menyadari sosok tersebut.

"Astaga Hosiki, itu…"

"Min Yoongi."

"Oh tidak, Kookie- _ya_ , lihat-lihat siapa pria di depannya!"

Keduanya berbisik gusar, gerak-geriknya sedikit heboh melihat sosok lelaki lain yang berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Pria berkupluk abu-abu dengan kaos biru dongker panjangnya, celana hitam panjangnya berwarna senada dengan sebuah tas yang tengah digembloknya di bagian punggungnya.

"Hosiki, apakah mereka sedang… _dating_? Jimin dan Yoongi, astaga…"

"Andai saja _Dispacth_ menangkap momen kebersamaan mereka saat ini…"

"Gempar, Ya Tuhan…"

"Kookie- _ya_ , ambil gambarnya sekarang!"

"Sebentar, aku sedikit gemetar. Astaga, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan."

"Fokusnya, Jeon. Jangan sampai goyang."

"Hosiki, kau saja yang mengambil gambarnya, tanganku tidak mau berhenti bergetar…"

" _Aish_ ," Hoseok mengambil kamera yang diberikan sahabatnya itu, mulai membidik fokusnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tangannya yang telah terbiasa langsung mengabadikan momen berharga itu dengan jumlah jepretan foto yang banyak.

"Padahal bangku mereka kosong, tetapi keduanya justru memilih untuk berdiri."

"Diamlah, Jeon. Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan penting."

"Hosiki, Yoongi tersenyum kepada Jimin, asdfghjkl… Mereka tertawa bersama, cepat ambil gambarnya!"

"Berisik, Kookies." Sekali lagi Hoseok membidik fokus kameranya pada objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa gemas dengan momen manis yang tersaji di depan matanya. _Ternyata, dimanapun tempatnya berada akan menjadi saksi kebersamaan Jimin dan Yoongi_ , batin Jungkook dengan senang.

Untuk sesaat sosok manis itu melupakan _bias_ nya, Jeon Jungkook melupakan keberadaan Kim Taehyung…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Jungkook dan Hoseok mulai bersiap, tentunya menuju _venue_ dimana Bangtan akan melakukan _performance_ di sana. Mereka mengemasi barang bawaan dalam sebuah ransel yang isinya sudah pasti perlengkapan _fangirling_ mereka.

"Hosiki, kau lelet sekali _sih_. Ayo cepat kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Sebentar, aku lupa menaruh _banner_ YoonMinku."

Jungkook merengut sebal dengan sahabatnya itu. Waktu luangnya ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Hiroto, sekedar memberikan kabar pada kekasihnya itu.

" _ **Halo?"**_

"Hiroto-kun…"

" _ **Euhm… baby Kookie, ada apa menelpon sepagi ini?"**_

"Hehehe aku hanya—"

" _ **Miss You… Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu ya?"**_

"Uuuh, berlebihan. Kookie baru satu hari meninggalkan Korea."

" _ **Bagiku seperti Satu tahun lamanya."**_

"Hiroto-kun, Kookie mau pergi sama Hosiki, hari ini _'kan_ Bangtan tampil. Dan besok sore aku akan mengambil penerbangan menuju Korea."

" _ **Ne, aku selalu menunggu Kookie."**_

"Jungkookie, kau lelet sekali _sih_. Ayo cepat kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Jungkook menoleh pada Hoseok yang dengan angkuhnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, segera ia berpamitan dengan sang kekasih kemudian menyusul sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Kau meniru ucapanku, semua kata-kataku itu mengandung hak cipta, kau tahu?!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu, Jeon."

" _Ya_ , dasar Jomblo dua puluh tahun!"

Perdebatan kecil itu tiada henti mengiringi keduanya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju _Venue_. Terkadang keduanya begitu akur, namun beberapa menit kedepan muncul pertengkaran kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Itulah persahabatan, tak selalu mengalami hal manis, akan dilengkapi dengan bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran yang membuatnya akan selalu dikenang bersama.

Hoseok mulai ikut tertib dalam antrian menukarkan tiket masuk, di belakangnya ada Jungkook yang sibuk dengan camilannya. Tak lama dari itu keduanya mulai memasuki ruangan yang tentu saja sudah ada sebuah _stage_ besar.

Semua penonton mulai heboh saat beberapa artis nampak di atas panggung, seluruh _fans_ turut serta menyanyi sembari menggoyangkan _lightstick_ nya penuh semangat. Keadaan di tempat konser terlalu bising dan sangat ramai, hal tersebut merupakan bentuk antusias para penonton yang sengaja datang demi menonton sang idola masing-masing.

Begitu Bangtan mulai menginjakkan kakinya di atas panggung, suara riuh penonton mulai menggema, semangat kedua gadis manis itu berkobar pesat. Jungkook dan Hoseok ikut berteriak menyuarakan _fanchant_ yang berlangsung dengan lagu yang dibawakan.

"Taehyungie _Oppa_! Astaga… ketampanannya maksimal." Jungkook memegang kedua pipinya yang kian merona begitu melihat karisma Taehyung yang menggetarkan jiwa raganya.

"Jimin! Yoongi! Jimin! Yoongi…" tak mau kalah, Hoseok ikut berteriak sambil memainkan _lightstick_ nya di udara.

Setelah tampil dengan dua lagunya, Bangtan kembali memasuki _backstage_. Kedua gadis dengan wajah ceria itu tak gentar mengikuti acara sampai selesai. Hingga acara berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel. Rencananya kedua gadis manis itu akan berjalan-jalan keliling Abu Dhabi di pagi hari, menikmati beberapa tempat wisata yang sering dikunjungi oleh turis luar negeri.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali…" Jungkook melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya yang lelah, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

"Kau tidur saja, Kookies."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Hehehe, nanti saja. Aku masih ada urusan."

Jawaban Hoseok membuat Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap curiga sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Tidak, aku sedang melihat-lihat seluruh foto Yoongi. Baik dari hasil tanganku sendiri maupun _fansite noona_."

" _Eoh_? Buat apa?"

"Hehehe mencari inspirasi."

Jungkook memasang wajah datarnya, rasa kantuknya mendadak pergi begitu saja. Ia justru ikut menyimak sahabatnya itu dalam acara melihat-lihat foto Yoongi secara keseluruhan.

"Hosiki, foto yang tadi itu. Err—"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang Yoongi bawa-bawa handuk."

"Ini?"

Jungkook mengiyakan pertanyaan Hoseok, kemudian sosok Yoongi muncul di layar laptop dengan aura seksinya. Disana, foto Yoongi dengan kaos putih dibungkus oleh jaket kulit hitam, rambut _blonde_ nya sedikit basah akibat peluh yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tangannya sembari memegang handuk putih kecil, terlihat sedang mengelap keringat pada bagian lehernya yang putih mulus.

"Seksi ya, Jimin beruntung sekali. Tahu saja barang mahal." Komentar Hoseok disetujui dengan anggukan penuh dari Jungkook.

"Kalau aku jadi Jimin, mungkin aku mau jadi handuknya." Jungkook menyahut polos, tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa dari Hoseok.

"Aku lebih suka menjadi botol minum, bisa dikecupi terus-menerus. _Bias_ pasti membutuhkan minum setiap waktu, ugh… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pikiran kotor berdatangan." Hoseok mulai berceloteh dengan kata-kata panjangnya, sesekali matanya terpejam membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi keringatnya saja,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku bisa dengan bebas berseluncur di tubuh _bias_."

Pemikiran aneh Jungkook kali ini disetujui oleh Hoseok. "Benar juga, tubuhnya yang basah, licin dan seksi."

"Hosiki, aku jadi penasaran, seberapa cepat Jimin _kecil_ mulai _bangun_ hanya dengan melihat Yoongi yang sedang bermandikan keringat."

"Kau tidak akan menyangka, Kookies. Jimin itu, diam-diam mesum. Memang _sih_ wajahnya sudah mendukung dalam kriteria _yadong_ , tetapi kalau masalah _nganu_ … yah dia bisa menahannya."

"WOAH, _daebak_!"

"Tetapi ujungnya tetap saja Yoongi diterjang habis-habisan."

"Hosiki, lebih baik kau memberitahuku sekarang juga tentang _penname_ mu itu."

"Kau janji tidak akan berteriak?"

"Janj—eum, tidak juga _sih_."

"Uh, aku meragukanmu."

" _Ya_ , beritahu aku… jadi, siapa?"

"J…Ho…pie…" Hoseok mengeja satu persatu huruf yang tergabung menjadi sebuah kata,

"J-Ho-pie? Ooh, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemar—APA?! JHOPIE?!"

Sepasang mata bulat itu membola lebar, terasa seperti diserang syok kardiogenik. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, matanya menelisik dalam sosok sahabatnya itu.

"K-kau… si _author_ mesum itu?"

" _Ya_ , aku tidak mesum! Hanya menyalurkan inspirasi dari beberapa kegiatan YoonMin berdasarkan kisah nyata. Lagipula, _rated_ M ku masih bersih, tidak terlalu _kotor_ seperti _author_ lain yang membuat karakter Yoongi menjadi _honey, bitchy, slutty._ "

Jungkook meneguk _saliva_ nya susah payah. _Berdasarkan kisah nyata katanya?_

"Hosiki…"

"Apalagi?"

"Hos-hosiki… aku memohon dengan sangat padamu,"

"Apa _sih_?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan isi rekaman Jimin dan Yoongi yang sempat kau abadikan itu?"

"APA?! DASAR _YADONG_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Udah pada bosen belom, kalau bosen bilang yah biar Jims berhentiin aja. Btw, agak _dugeun-dugeun_ gimana gitu lihat momen YoonMin di Kereta pas mereka lagi di Abu Dhabi.

Oh ya, kalian tau **hiroto0605**? Ituloh yang mirip banget sama JK. Yang belom tau coba cek ignya xD Dan apapula ini Jims masukin dia jadi pacarnya JK. Hahah ucul kali ya kalo mukanya samaan terus pacaran.

Yaudah, semoga pada suka ya. Makasih buat yang kemarin nyempetin mampir di kotak _review_. Jims seneeeeng banget bacanya. Kadang kalau ada waktu luang suka Jims bales satu-satu kok _review_ nya via _PM_. Terus buat yg pada minta sekuel **One Night Stand** , sudah ada ya… sudah capek-capek dibikinin eh pada ngilang, hoamz syedih. xD

Special thanks to **Fujimoto Yumi** yang sudah membantu ngasih ide Foto Yoongi yg lagi ngelap keringet, makasih juga judulnya, baby.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik, komentar dan sarannya. Terima kasih sekali lagi. :3

 **Thanks to:**

 **gbrchnerklhn; XiayuweLiu; Fujimoto Yumi; The Min's; hyera; michaelchildhood; siscaMinstalove; TikaKTH; yoonminlovers; mas seungcheol; viertwin; Yuzuki Chaeri; GithaCallie; Deyerraa; Prasetyo Hestiana845; restikadwii07; peachpetals; Guesteu; INDRIARMY; rairaikyung; rossadilla17; hlyeyenpls; MinJiSu; mysuga; ByunBaekh614; dulumikan; Dessy574; 9593; dongdong; syub0393; she3nn0; chii-nana; 7XL7; PandaARMYEXOL; BLUEFIRE0805; summerpixxie.**

 **Jimsnoona.**


	7. Blue Film

**Blue Film**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: GS! For Jungkook & Hoseok, Yaoi, boyXboy, AU, typo(s)**

 **Summary:**

 **Melalui rekaman itu, menjadikan sebuah bukti untuk mengintip seberapa panas Jimin dan Yoongi di ranjang mereka.**

* * *

 _ **Yoongi berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah menyibukkan diri dalam ponsel pintarnya. Langkah kaki mungilnya tampak menyusup tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, sosok itu berjalan mengendap.**_

" _ **Oh!" sosok Jimin tersentak lalu bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya.**_

" _ **Kau mengagetkanku,**_ **hyung.** _ **" Yoongi mengulas senyum manisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan untuk sembarang orang.**_

"KYAAAA! Manisnya, ugh, Hosiki… aku bisa meleleh." Suara heboh Jungkook yang begitu khas terdengar mengganggu Hoseok yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

Hoseok melirik malas sahabat bawelnya itu dan hampir saja melayangkan bantal saat melihat sosok di sampingnya yang tengah menggigiti gulingnya dengan gemas.

"Jorok, Kookies! _Saliva_ mu bau, _Ya_!"

"Ssst, diamlah. Kita harus melihat rekaman ini sampai habis." Gadis bergigi kelinci itu memperlihatkan isyarat agar sahabatnya itu diam dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia taruh di depan bibirnya yang sedikit maju dengan tingkah imutnya.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, tidak ingin ketinggalan meskipun ia berkedip. Mulutnya terkadang menganga lebar saat melihat seberapa intim ciuman yang tengah ditontonnya itu.

"Setelah ini kau harus memeriksa celanamu, Jeon."

Suara Hoseok tak mendapatkan sahutan lagi, Jungkook memilih untuk memusatkan fokusnya kepada sosok Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah bergulat dalam percintaan mereka.

 _ **Kedua tangan dengan kulit seputih susu itu menumpukan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Jari-jemarinya meremat gemas hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Suasana panas, gerah dan bergairah memenuhi seluruh bagian kamar yang remang. Bunyi derit ranjang berlomba pesat dengan gemuruh kulit yang saling berbenturan. Peluh membanjiri kulit keduanya, seakan menjadi pelicin alami dan memberikan kesan seberapa dahsyat kenikmatan yang dibagi.**_

" _ **Nnhhh~" suara serak Yoongi terdengar jauh lebih seksi, Jimin menghampiri perpotongan leher namja manis yang tengah membungkuk di depannya. Seperti menghisap madu, gerakannya terburu-buru, mengekspresikan seberapa gila ia menikmati sosok yang tengah bersamanya itu.**_

" _ **Annhh~" berulang kali Yoongi meloloskan suaranya. Alunan desahan merdu yang selalu membangkitkan gairah.**_

" _ **Uhng? J-jiminhhh…" suaranya terdengar mendayu, tersirat nada kenikmatan di sana.**_

" _ **Hmmh…" sahutan itu berasal dari pemuda berambut hitam. Tak perduli dengan alunan desahan merdu sang kekasih, sosok Jimin kian menyelami semakin dalam percintaan mereka.**_

" _ **O-oh! Yoongi-**_ **ya** _ **~" Jimin mengaum dengan gairahnya. Di dalam sana Yoongi mengetatkan tempat senggama mereka, hingga membuat sosok Jimin merasa dijepit paksa.**_

Jungkook merona hebat, terasa seperti henti napas sesaat. Melalui rekaman yang dimiliki Hoseok, dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas dua tubuh polos Jimin dan Yoongi secara bersamaan.

"Kookies, kau butuh air?" gelengan cepat itu langsung didapatkan Hoseok, dirinya hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. Sahabatnya begitu bersemangat, pikirnya dalam hati.

 _ **Sudah dua jam lamanya Jimin menunggangi sosok Yoongi yang entah mengapa sangat menggairahkan di malam ini. Yoongi tidak ingat sudah berapa kali tubuhnya bergulir untuk mengganti gaya percintaan mereka, yang jelas sosok kekasihnya-Jimin- begitu mendominasi.**_

" _ **A~hh… aahhh! Anhh!" tumbukan konstan pelan yang Jimin berikan berganti semakin cepat kala kebutuhan gairah mereka yang bertambah nikmat.**_

 _ **Yoongi merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa saat Jimin yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya hingga titik pusat terdalam. Kedua mata itu terpejam, tertutup rapat oleh kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Kerap kali hati Yoongi berbunga dan menghangat di kala Jimin yang selalu meneriakkan namanya.**_

" **You're so tight** _ **, Yoongi-**_ **ya** _ **, ohh!" Jimin menarik wajah kekasihnya, untuk mendekat ke arahnya kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan ribuan ciuman yang membabibuta.**_

"Astaga Hosiki, dia memanggil Yoongi seperti itu, astaga… astaga!" Jungkook memekik histeris. Lalu memilih untuk bungkam dan menyimak dengan aksi diamnya.

 _ **Yoongi tersenyum simpul, mengetahui Jimin yang sangat membutuhkannya membuat dirinya seakan merasa dicintai. Bibir mereka bertumpukan, mencecapi rasa manis pada salah satu belah bibir masing-masing. Kemudian Jimin melesakkan daging tak bertulangnya itu, untuk diajaknya berperang di dalam gua mulut Yoongi yang hangat.**_

" _ **Emhh…" pergerakan itu masih sama, cepat berganti perlahan lalu bergulir dengan ritme kasar yang menggugah gairah.**_

 _ **Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan membantunya mengganti posisi untuk membuka lebar kedua kaki indahnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Erangan nikmat itu teredam dalam ciuman begitu merasakan kejantanannya terasa diremas oleh**_ **hole** _ **ketat Yoongi saat perputaran posisi berlangsung.**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa kau selalu terasa seperti perawan, Yoongi-ya?"**_

" _ **Aku lelaki, bod-uhhm!"**_

 _ **Jimin mengunci kata-kata Yoongi dengan lumatan ciuman yang dalam. Lidahnya menyapu lembut langit-langit atas gua hangat Yoongi, memberikan gerakan memutar dan kemudian mendapatkan reaksi eraman manja dari kekasih manisnya.**_

" _ **Errmmh…" Yoongi mencubit pelan bagian perut Jimin yang berlekuk indah di sana, mencubitnya secara acak saat tahu sosok di atasnya tengah menggodanya habis-habisan.**_

 _ **Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin menghampiri perpotongan leher Yoongi, sekedar mengecupnya lalu menyebarkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Berlanjut dengan kedua**_ **nipple** _ **kemerahan Yoongi yang mencuat kembali, sedikit mengulumnya singkat hingga memberikan gigitan pelan yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan lengkingan desahannya.**_

 _ **Tanpa sadar kedua tungkai kaki Yoongi terangkat, bergerak untuk melingkupi pinggung Jimin yang gagah. Gerakannya barusan justru semakin memperdalam kejantanan Jimin yang bersarang di dalamnya. Sekali lagi Jimin mempercepat gerakannya, salah satu tangannya memuaskan Yoongi dengan menaik turunkan kejantanan Yoongi yang sudah menegang maksimal.**_

" _ **Ugh… keluarh Jimhh.. Anhhh!" punggung putih pucat itu melengkung indah, menunjukkan seberapa dahsyatnya pelepasan yang tengah dilakukannya.**_

 _ **Cairan manis Yoongi menyembur keluar membanjiri daerah**_ **Abs** _ **Jimin yang menjadi mengkilap. Jimin mengambil sebagian lalu menjilatnya untuk ia nikmati, perlakuannya barusan justru membuat Yoongi merona hebat. Park Jimin terlalu seksi di matanya.**_

Baik Jungkook maupun Hoseok, keduanya mengusap peluh di dahi mereka secara bersamaan. Rasa panas tubuh mereka mengalahkan pendingin ruangan di dalam kamar Hoseok. Percintaan Jimin dan Yoongi membuat keduanya mengibaskan tangannya pada wajah masing-masing, merasa gerah dan merona.

 _ **Selepas**_ **orgasme** _ **yang menggairahkan itu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Jimin dibuat bingung, keningnya mengernyit heran dengan sosok Yoongi yang secara spontan mengganti gaya bercinta mereka.**_

" _ **Ada yang salah, Jimhh-owhh~" seringai menggemaskan itu terlihat, Yoongi mendadak mengeluarkan desahannya begitu merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang melesak mengenai titik terdalamnya akibat posisinya yang**_ **on top** _ **.**_

" _ **Yoong?" nada bertanya Jimin dianggapnya angin lalu. Yoongi bergerak di atas Jimin dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.**_

 _ **Jimin berdebar ketika kedua tangan Yoongi melingkupi kedua pipinya, menghampiri bagian bibir tebalnya lalu menyatukannya dalam kecupan manis berulang-ulang. Kecupan itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah kuluman kasar yang menyulut gairah masing-masing.**_

 _ **Bergantian dengan itu, kedua tangan Jimin menelusuri punggung lembut Yoongi kemudian merambat hingga meremas pipi bokong indah Yoongi di bawah sana. Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga waktu bergulir tanpa henti.**_

 _ **Tak lama setelah Jimin melakukan pelepasannya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, keduanya memekik bersahutan. Menyelami rasa hangat yang dihantarkan melalui cairan cinta Jimin yang memenuhi tubuh Yoongi.**_

" _ **Istirahatlah, sayang…"**_

" _ **Nghmm…" Yoongi menyahut seadanya, menghiraukan Jimin yang tengah memainkan anak rambutnya yang basah akibat percintaan mereka.**_

Cuplikan _video_ itu masih menampilkan sosok Jimin dan Yoongi, terlihat keduanya mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Tanpa sadar Hoseok memutar kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. Lalu menyaksikan sahabatnya itu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau butuh air, Jeon?"

"AKU BUTUH, HOSIKI! AKU BUTUUUUUH AIR…" Jungkook menatap _blank_ layar _laptop_ Hoseok yang tetap memperlihatkan hasil rekamannya itu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Jungkook melesatkan dirinya mengambil sesuatu. Gerakannya secepat kilat, memastikan sahabatnya itu belum kembali dengan segelas air yang dipintanya barusan.

"Aku harus meng _copy_ _file_ ini dari Hosiki. Jika aku memintanya langsung sudah pasti dia tidak akan membaginya denganku." Gerutuan Jungkook memacu pergerakannya supaya melakukannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Uwah, banyak sekali astaga pasti tidak akan cukup jika dipindahkan ke dalam _flashdisk_ -ku." Jungkook memutar otaknya, dengan refleks ia menggigiti jarinya sambil berpikir.

"Aku akan mengambil sebagian terlebih dahulu, _flashdisk_ dan ponselku. Benar, dibagi menjadi dua bagian saja."

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menyambungkan sebuah kabel data untuk memindahkan sebagian _file_ yang berisikan kegiatan harian Jimin dan Yoongi pada ponselnya. Setelah membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebagian _file_ tersebut berhasil digandakannya. Hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan, kini saatnya ia meng _copy_ sebagian _file_ yang lain pada _flashdisk_ nya.

"Kookie-"

"Ah, Hosiki aku ingin jus jeruk! Tolong buatkan untukku ya? _Please…"_ Hoseok menatap heran sosok Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya.

"Jus jeruk?" kedua alis Hoseok bertaut heran, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun ia kembali menuju dapurnya untuk membuatkan minuman yang diminta sahabatnya itu.

"Fyuuh~" menghela napasnya dengan sangat lega, hampir saja dirinya ketahuan dengan sahabatnya barusan.

Jungkook bergerak cepat, mencuri _file_ milik Hoseok untuk dipindahkannya. Matanya sesekali melirik keadaan sekitar, takut jika Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul. Batinnya mengutuk seberapa besar memori yang dimiliki sejumlah _video_ tersebut sehingga membuat proses penggandaan itu melambat.

"Cepatlah…"

"Kook, kau mau…" suara itu membuat Jungkook menoleh lalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Hoseok pada layar _laptop_ nya.

"Ya! Aku mau Hosiki, aku mau biskuit seperti biasa! Ambilkan untukku yaaaaa?" _eyes smile_ dengan bibir _pouty lips_ itu Jungkook berikan demi melelehkan hati sahabatnya.

Hal tersebut membuat Hoseok menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kenapa tidak sekalian, huh!"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran kotaknya yang lucu. Selepas Hoseok meninggalkan kamarnya, Jungkook melirik kembali proses pemindahan tersebut. Kali ini senyumnya terpancar lebih cerah begitu melihat kata selesai tercantum di sana.

"Hehehe kerja bagus, Jeon Jungkook."

Beberapa detik setelahnya Hoseok datang dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan beberapa camilan. Menaruhnya dengan sedikit kasar berniat menunjukkan kekesalan yang dibuat Jungkook kepadanya.

"Hehe, maaf Hosiki dan terima kasih!" Jungkook memberikan mata berbinarnya yang jernih. Melihat keceriaan tersebut membuat aura kesal Hoseok memudar.

" _Ne_ , sama-sama."

"Uhm, Hosiki… omong-omong kau dapatkan _video_ mereka dari kapan?"

"Kau tidak lihat rambut hitam Jimin? Aku memberikan boneka itu saat _No More Dream era_ , ya begitulah."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya yang menganga, itu berarti sudah cukup lama.

"Lalu kapan mereka menyadarinya?"

"Ah, itu… kurasa setahun kemudian. Saat itu entah mengapa sosok Yoongi tiba-tiba mengambil boneka yang kuberikan, lalu ia yang menyadarinya."

"Itu tandanya Park Jimin bodoh…"

" _Ya_! Jaga ucapanmu, Jimin itu _bias_ ku." Hoseok menyahut dengan wajah garangnya, disahuti dengan tawa cekikikan Jungkook yang membahana.

"Hosiki…"

"Hm?"

"Hosiki~~~"

"Apa _sih_ , Jeon?"

"Aku boleh minta _file_ mu, ya?"

Jungkook memasang wajah semelas mungkin, kedua telapak tangan itu menangkup menunjukkan isyarat memohon kepada sosok Hoseok yang menatapnya sambil berdecih.

"Tidak akan." Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati, sudah ia duga akan seperti ini.

"Kau pelit sekaliiiii."

"Biarkan saja."

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja. Hosiki pelit~"

Hoseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jungkook yang langsung mengalah begitu saja.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Kukies."

" _Arrachi_ , sebelum itu bolehkan aku meminjam celana dalammu?"

" _YA_! Pulanglah dengan celana basahmu, Jeon!"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tergelak dari tawanya, sifat sahabatnya yang tidak suka meminjamkan barang pribadinya membuat Jungkook terkikik geli dalam tawanya. Tetapi ia tidak hanya menertawakan hal itu saja, Jungkook ikut menertawakan keberhasilannya yang bisa mendapatkan _video_ _panas_ Jimin dan Yoongi secara diam-diam.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, HOSIKI. MWAAAAH…"

"Kau menjijikan, Kukies!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih yang selama ini sudah membaca dan meninggalkan _review_ nya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ff ini ditamatin saja, gimana? Karena sepertinya makin kesini makin garing. Hahaha sekali lagi makasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini. _Btw_ Jims mau hiatus, yg nanyain gimana kabar ff Jims yang lain err bakal tetap dilanjut. Bulan Juni _full_ sama ujian, mohon doanya ya _ Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Lobyuuu. :3

 **Thanks to: Fujimoto Yumi; syub0393; Firda473; GithaAC; michaelchildhood; kirameku-14; peachpetals; Guesteu; csupernovva; Emaknya Jimin; MinJiSu; mjejje; hlyeyenpls; parasyub; A Y P; rossadilla17; reniependi07; Dessy574; yoonminlovers; Yuyu ARMY; viertwin; baebsaey; XiayuweLiu; gbrlchnerklhn; BLUEFIRE0805; Phylindan; mysuga; restikadwii07; she3nn0; 7XL7; rrriiieee; The Min's**

See you~

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
